Kiss of the undead
by silva star
Summary: (Chapter 9) new chapter what if a vampire comes to Serena's city to claim her as his lost love Serenity, from 1000 years before. What will he do to win her heart again and steer her away from the one man who can prevent it?....Darien. AR rating may ch
1. chapter 1

__

This was inspired by the movie, "Vampire in Brooklyn."

Revised

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters, which I'm sure all of you already know.

.. means thoughts "…." Means speaking

****

Chapter 1

The victim ran breathlessly down the dark alley. Her eyes wandering desperately trying to find some sort of assistance, a refuge from her dark enemy, the very enemy who could take the life from her body in one fluent motion.

Time was ticking and yet nothing had happened since their first encounter. The twinkle in his eye, how it danced with admiration and some other feeling that she couldn't recognize. She didn't want to notice or decipher it, his smile wiped away all cautions, all fears……. how could she be so stupid? She scolded herself for the lack of responsibility and promised to never speak to strangers if she could only get out this situation.

Soon she realized she couldn't hear any other footsteps but hers. She stopped to search behind her; the street was empty, which was rare in the city. It was abnormally quiet, but being in the state she was in, she was too relieved to even catch the shadow that lingered along the walls of the building.

He stared at her, his violet eyes flashing hunger and lust. Stepping out of his hiding place, he looked at her disheveled state. He really worked a number on her. The silk dress that hugged her figure before was now shredded cloth that hung from her body, barely covering her sexuality. The purse she carried before was long gone, abandoned on one of the many streets that formed the maze of the city; along with the only technology of the century that could help…. Her cell phone.

Her back was facing him. This was yet another advantage to him, not like he needed it, it was obvious who was going to win this fight, he smirked.

"Looking for something?"

She spun around and came face to face with her attacker,

"…or is it someone?"

Her eyes widened as she witnessed his face disfigure and change, his eyes no longer violet, were now a glowing hazel red with a set of sharp fangs as an addition to his perfect white teeth.

She screamed but the sound didn't go far from her lips as his hand enveloped her mouth. He threw her trembling body to the cold concrete. She thrashed at him and pleaded, but her actions just made him more amused.

"I love the city. No one can hear you scream."

He grabbed her hand and brought a finger to his lips. He kissed it and teased it with his tongue. It wasn't until every finger was sucked when he decided to move to her wrist.

"You sick pervert! No one will give themselves to you, so you settle for rape!!" she cried.

His fangs punctured her skin making her shout out in pain or was it shock? She couldn't register which one she felt at the moment.

"It is not your body I want my sweet. What I desire is the blood in which flows through it."

With a smile he attacked her neck, draining her completely of blood.

Another solitary figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Was it her?" the figure stood up from the corpse that was his dinner.

Taking a white cloth from his pocket, he began to blot his mouth free from the excess plasma from his kill.

"Do you think she would be dead if it was, idiot?" he commented. Safir bowed his head in embarrassment,

"When I do find her, I will not kill her. No...." he whispered hoarsely, ".....she will become one of us."

When his partner said no more he turned to him, "Do you want the remainder of what's left?" he asked gesturing to the girl.

"No, I've already eaten."

Diamond extended a fingernail to pick out whatever residue that got between his teeth.

"Who knew such a petite woman could have so much zest," he said nonchalantly as he and his follower left the scene to return to their lair, the sun would be rising soon and they couldn't be there to see it.

__

Well that's it for this chapter. Any comments?


	2. chapter 2

__

Ok I'm back with the chapter 2. This takes place in New York, I'm making up a lot of the places because I really don't pay attention to the street signs when I go into the city, so bear with me.

__

Revised

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters

****

Chapter 2

"Taxi!!!!" She screamed, waving her arms frantically to the yellow cab that was coming toward her, she stopped once she realized her coffee was spilling.

"Damn," she muttered as she tried to shake the coffee from her hands and wipe the cup that had the hot liquid running down its sides.

The driver of the taxi saw this shook his head and pushed on the accelerator, refusing her obvious attempt to get a ride. He wasn't in any mood whatsoever to clean up after his customers.

"That's the fifth one….I give up!" she said, throwing her purse over her shoulder in annoyance almost hitting the dark haired person standing behind her.

"Maybe you should show a little leg," he whispered in her ear. Flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, she turned and gave him a glare.

The two stood on the corner of 57th street trying to get a taxi. The two constantly ran into each other on a regular basis so today wasn't any different from the others. Holding their hot coffees, they walked out of Starbucks and onto the street, which is where they were at that moment still trying to get a taxi.

"Well I don't see you doing anything to help, so unless you strip to show off the fat that you gained in the past month, shut up!"

"Hey! Have you seen me naked? Because in a scale from one to ten, I'm an eleven...." He said with a grin playing on his lips as he picked nonexistent lint off his shirt. "....Besides the majority of the drivers are male, in case you haven't noticed."

An amused brow lifted as she turned to him

"Well, the majority of the city's population is homosexual, in case you haven't noticed."

To prove her point he followed her gaze to two men who were engrossed in a heated kiss, and it didn't look like they were separating anytime soon. He turned his attention back to his blue-eyed partner to see her staring at him

"What? I'm not the one kissing him."

She took a deep breath waving down another passing taxicab, having the same result as it sped passed and turned the corner.

"Stupid, worthless piece of biased PRICK!!!" she shouted after it waving a clenched fist.

Many people stared at her outburst, wondering who she was screaming at. The rest ignored her and continued to their intended destinations some of the women's gazes landing on the admirable raven-haired male standing next to the blonde. They gaped at him curiously with lust. He, of course, noticed this...........it wouldn't be the first time.

When one of the women started to gesture to him he cursed his handsome features and wished a runaway bus would run him over. Fortunately his companion noticed and scowled at the brown-eyed beauty, who was licking her lips seductively. He shrugged at her response feigning indifference.

"Women just can't resist my magnetic charm."

She frowned, "that's not the only thing magnetic right now." She said indicating the slight bulge in his pants. He turned away from her to hide the blush that was slowly creeping onto his face. He thanked the Man above that she didn't know for who the arousal was for.

"Here, hold this." She said giving him her cup of coffee. He didn't think much of it until screeching tires filled the Manhattan air.

"Serena!"

The blonde stood in the street with her hands stretched out in front of her demanding the offending cab driver to stop.

"Hey lady!! Get out of the street!!!" he yelled, sticking his head through the window.

"Why thank you for stopping." she said sweetly ignoring his scowl.

Grabbing the handle of the door, she turns back to her agape friend.

"Darien? Are you coming? Or are you going to just stand there all day?" he snapped out of his state of shock in time to grab the door before it closed.

"Are you crazy?!" he yelled.

She waved her hand absently, "Yes, from standing on the sidewalk trying to get a damn cab!......It stopped right?"

Once the cab began moving, Serena voiced the directions to the driver. "The Daily Globe on Park Avenue." she said dryly.

"And don't try to be slick and take shortcuts! I know this city like the back of my hand, trust me there aren't any," she hissed to the already irritated driver as he cursed under his breath, but luckily wasn't heard by the cab's occupants.

Darien looked at the annoyed blonde with an amused frown, "So I see you're not a morning person."

She made a disgusted face at the raven-haired man beside her and took a long sip from the cup that held the bitter tasting liquid inside.

"I guess not," he said, turning his attention to the busy people walking the sidewalks trying to get to their destinations on time.

"I didn't get a chance to have a cup before I left my apartment, so I'm a little grouchier than usual. Ok?"

he looked at her dumbfounded, "wait you have coffee at home? So why do you always buy a cup at Starbucks every morning?" he asked.

"Because I know someone who works there and he gives me discounts." She answered with a smile, boasting the information in his face.

God, this girl is beautiful he thought to himself.

She saw him turn away quickly, but before she could ask him what was the matter the cab pulled to a stop in front of the building that read 'The Daily Globe' in big white letters. They split the fare and made their way into the building that would lead them to their jobs.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked to their desks, which faced one another, with a Computer screen on top of both amongst scattered pens and papers. They immediately took their seats when sandy blonde hair came into view

"Hey guys! No need to pretend you're working because I saw you two just walk in not too long ago if I'm not mistaken."

Serena looked up at him with her innocent, baby blue eyes, "Why what ever do you mean Andrew?"

Darien turned to his old friend with a grin playing at his lips "We've been here for about an hour now."

Andrew raised a dubious eyebrow, "yeah ok! You guys better be glad you are my best reporters or I'd give you desk duty for a month."

Serena scrunched her face at the words _desk duty_ she hated being at her desk when there was action going on the city, which was everyday.

Serena Kyle and Darien Reid have been partners for almost a year. They got along now, but before they couldn't stand each other, that was when Serena had transferred from _The Inquirer_. Darien felt that the magazine was sleazy and made false presumptions, but Serena assured him (using colorful words that made everyone on the room blush) that her columns were the truth.

The sexual attraction between the two was obvious, but they constantly denied it. Basically Darien felt that he didn't need a partner and Serena didn't want to work with an _egotistical, pompous ass_ were her exact words.

Of course they had their moments, but it was mainly teasing.

"Well I just came by to give you these tickets to that ball that's going on over in the Empire State building, I want you two to give me details because it's going out in Monday's issue...." he said sliding the tickets over to them, "... Now I want you guys to go over on 44th and I need you two to cover a homicide, get as much details as you possibly can."

"Get moving before someone else gets a hold of this story!" he snapped when they didn't move.

Serena took in a deep breath, "but I didn't even finish my coffee," she said with a pout.

"You can finish it when you get back." Darien jumped out of his seat

"Oh no! she _is_ going to bring it with her." Andrew gave him questioning look, "have you been with this woman when caffeine is not in her system? A nightmare." Serena slapped him playfully on his arm.

"Shutup! Let's go before I hurt you." As the elevator doors closed, Andrew gave a little chuckle,

"One of these days those two are going to step into an elevator and not going to come out. Good thing we have cameras in there, I wouldn't want to miss any action."

They advanced outside to begin the same routine they did just that morning.

"Taxi!!!!" Serena waved to an approaching cab, but like before, the driver pushed the accelerator, passing by her without any hesitation.

"not again." she slumped

Snickering gained her attention as her partner came into view, before he could say one word, she lifted her hand to silence him.

"Don't even say it."

"But….,"

She interrupted him once again, "You better not say it."

A smile formed on his face, "You should show a little leg."

She frowned, "It would be so much easier! When the guys see these legs...." with his he tried to lift up her long skirt. She slapped his hand away.

"Reid! You're dead!"

All anyone could hear was the sound of laughter and running feet as the blonde chased him down the street.

******************

Police officers surrounded the yellow tape that enclosed the space where the victim once laid. In the victim's place was a white outline of what was there before she was removed. Curiosity grew as the citizens stood at bay gawking at the scene, many of course, asked questions, hoping that the officers would answer, but they just shook there heads and asked them politely to leave the scene.

This was how Serena and Darien found the location, it wasn't hard to miss five police cars and a crowd that continued to grow throughout the hour. They spotted a cop writing something in a pad just out of bounds from the yellow tape, "Go see if you can get any information from him," Darien softly ordered.

"Why? Because I'm a woman?" He nodded,

"The thought has crossed my mind."

She rolled her eyes and advanced over to him while putting every emphasis in her walk as her hips swayed seductively from side to side. Darien couldn't help but feel hypnotized by her movement

snap out of it Reid, this is Serena for God sakes he berated himself on his lack of concentration and watched the scene with Serena and the officer.

"Hello officer," she said to him. She watched him turn and saw how his eyes wandered over her body appreciatively

"Hello. Why is a pretty young thing like yourself in this area of such dire circumstances?" she almost frowned at his reaction, but this was her job and she needed the information.

"I just wanted to know what happened." She said with a smile.

"A young woman was murdered, last night I presume, nothing serious." He answered with a wave of his hand, obviously not interested in the topic brought up.

Just great, not only is this cop a pig, but he's insincere

"Well if it's nothing major then why are there so many cops?" she asked.

"Well we don't want this to get out to those annoying reporters." She wanted to laugh in his face and show him her ID

I'm definitely going to enjoy this

"Could you tell me her name? I might have known her." He shrugged

"I don't know her name yet. Her purse was found about a block from here, but I haven't been through it personally, but she was 5'7" with auburn hair and brown eyes."

She pretended to make a look that seemed like she was concentrating on the person's identity

"I'm afraid I don't know anyone by that description."

Serena knew that the information that he gave her was basically all he had of his knowledge and decided that it was time for her to go.

"Well thank you for your time, but I must be going."

She turned to walk away from the scene, "Wait!! Can I call you sometime?" he asked with a wink.

She frowned openly at his request, "Sorry, but I'm already seeing someone."

She pointed to the ebony haired male across the street. The officer looked disappointed as she made her journey over to her _lover_.

When Serena reached him, Darien asked the question that was irking him, "Why did you point to me?"

She smiled, "well to him, you're my boyfriend." His eyebrows furrowed

"He hits on you and so you point to the most irresistible male on the street? Very good." She rolled her eyes at his antics, but she realized that the cop was still watching her. With a mischievous smile, she took a hold of Darien's hand.

"Come now sweetie, this is not the time nor the place to be flirting." She said and pulled him down to her and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Darien could only stare at her with wide eyes

"What the…," before he could finish, Serena began dragging him in the opposite direction from the crime scene.

"Come on, they probably took her down for observation. The place is just three blocks away, we can walk."

****************

The two reporters stood outside the center arguing about who was going to go in. "I flirted with that officer last time! It's your turn buddy!!"

He did not want to flirt inside a morgue, the idea just gave him the creeps, "The doctor is female and there is no way in hell I'm flirting with someone of the same sex. Now go!! You don't have to flirt…just pretend your another doctor…be creative."

As he made his way inside, he couldn't help but think how she always got him into situations similar to this one. He never was this sneaky before she became his partner; he always got his stories by good old-fashioned research. Albeit he had to admit, his work was more exciting with her around, she was carefree and always determined to get what she wanted, the truth. Together they solved more cases than the NYPD in one, in his eyes they should have gotten awards for their handy work, but they were branded as reporters and because of that, they weren't treated with respect.

Darien walked up to the desk where a red head sat, typing on the computer. As soon as her green eyes met his cerulean, she smiled, batting her eyelashes, hoping for some attention from the mysterious man.

Oh here we go his mind sighed.

"What can I do to help you today, sir?" He looked past her shoulder and caught a glimpse of a white coat; he needed to get her away from the desk to get to it.

"Is your name perhaps, Stephanie?" she nodded with a smile, not even realizing that her name was on the nametag attached to her shirt.

"A doctor down the hall asked me to get you, he needs your help."

please buy it

she gasped softly and quickly ran down one of the halls to see the imaginary doctor who called for her help. Darien grabbed the coat and headed in the direction of the morgue. Passing through the twin doors, he stepped into the room that held the dead body on the table in front of him.

"Um excuse me, but no one is allowed down here," a voice suddenly said. Darien turned to meet a black-haired doctor so black that it looked blue. He took a quick glance at her nametag then he put his skills to work.

"Dr. Anderson, I presume." She nodded.

"I'm Dr. Reid, I just wanted to know some information about the victim." She wasn't really in the mood today to interrogate anyone, he seemed nice, so putting on her glasses; she walked over to the victim and pulled back the sheet.

"Well the person who did this, must be some sick psycho."

He walked over to her, "why do you say that, doctor?" She smiled,

"Amy, if you don't mind." He nodded approvingly.

"You see, these punctures in her wrist are identical to the markings on her neck, two holes; same distance between each." He examined her wrist and neck to find the markings she referred to,

"it looks as if she was killed with one of those long forks."

Amy took off her glasses and turned her complete attention back to the 'doctor.' "It seems that way, but it's not." He looked at her with a confused expression

"I don't understand." She walked back to her desk and picked up a chart

"Her body was completely drained of blood." He grabbed the chart from her hands,

"How is that possible? What did the murderer do? Use a vacuum of some kind?" he asked no longer in character.

"I honestly don't know. If it was possible, then she should have been dead days before anyone found her, but her death was calculated to be just yesterday." She said rubbing her temples. She couldn't take anymore weird and unexplainable deaths; this was the third victim that same month.

Darien saw the look on her face and figured that she knew more then she was telling.

"Tell me doctor have there been anymore victims with these same markings?"

"Actually, there has. Two others like this one, same punctures in the neck and again, both found completely drained of blood."

He furrowed his brows trying to comprehend the new found information, "Why hasn't this ended up in the 10 o'clock news or any of the newspapers?" she shrugged

"I was told that whatever is discovered in this room remains in this room, no questions asked."

She turned around to answer the ringing phone, "Dr. Anderson." She answered. Silence filled the air, as she listened to the woman on the other end explain about the trespasser walking the halls posing as a doctor. Amy immediately knew whom Stephanie was talking about. Hanging up the phone, she was prepared to face the false doctor but found the room empty; besides herself, there wasn't anyone else there.

"Great! I hope that information doesn't get out or else my ass is in trouble."

__

Yes!!!! I'm finished with this chapter. Aren't you proud of me? Ok well you know what to do. R&R ^_~

  



	3. chapter 3

__

Hey everybody! Yes I'm back with the next chapter of KOTU. Thanks for votes!

Revised

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or it's characters, but you all should know that. So don't sue me because I only have two dollars to my name which was already spent on a bag of skittles and a bottle of sprite. Sad? Tell me something I don't know.

****

Chapter 3 

She sat in the cute cushioned chair in the hallway, patiently waiting until the employer was available to see her. She recalled several rumors of the new entrepreneur that just moved into the city a month ago; how no other man could compare to his good looks and charm, how his smile could set any woman on fire as well as make them weak in the knees.

Opening the compact containing make-up powder and a little oval mirror, she began to look over her appearance to perfect herself. Dabbing on more rouge and lipstick, she ran her hands through her long, straight blonde hair and when she was satisfied, closed the case and returned it to her purse.

"Ms. Sinclair, I am prepared to see you now," a voice came through the now open door. She stood up from her seat and straightened her clothes to get the creases that developed out. Plastering a smile on her face, she walked into the office putting a little more emphasis in her walk.

"Please take a seat," he said, pointing to the empty chair in front of his desk. She sat crossing her legs slowly causing her skirt to ride higher on her thighs. He raised an amused eyebrow, knowing that her intention was to seduce him, not only for a job, but also for a little personal fun.

His violet eyes moved up to her face, a flash of recollection was displayed as he immediately recognized her well well well, we meet again, Minako 

Her blue eyes traveled over his face as she licked her lips, the lust clearly shown through her actions.

"Now Ms. Sinclair….," she sat up quickly, interrupting him.

"Please call me Mina."

He nodded, "Mina. You do understand that the job you applied for is secretarial work?"

"Yes, as it shows on my application I have had practices in typing and speech, after all I will be answering phones and doing data input as is required." She answered.

He had to admit, she was smarter than their first encounter almost 100 years ago. Then her name had been Minako and what a talent she possessed. She had reduced herself to a prostitute who lived and worked in a whorehouse filled with other women like herself, just trying to survive in the cruel world. The way she was acting at that moment showed that she had brought some of that scandalous charm to the life she now lived.

I wonder if she's going to that annual ball tomorrow night

"well I don't see any reason why you should not have the job, your hired."

She stood up and leaned over his desk with her hand held out in front of her. He grabbed the offered hand and shook it lightly.

"I promise you will not be disappointed." He smiled back at the airhead's enthusiasm

indeed I won't be, that is if you play your cards right he thought and motioned for her to take her seat once more.

"Off the record, I was wondering if you were going to the annual ball tomorrow night?"

she shook her head, "No. I never received an invitation."

He put his elbows on his desk, clasping his hands together as he leaned forward. "How would you like to accompany me to the ball as my date?" he asked without any nervousness in his voice.

A small but alluring smile spread across her face, "I would love to."

"I already know where you live, since your application already gave me that information. So I'll just pick you up at 7."

She nodded rising out of her seat for the last time, "Thank you Mr. Diamond….,"

"Please, call me Nicholas."

She smiled again, impressed by his boyish charm when it came to women; it sure did work on her for he was not a boy and soon he would have the chance to prove that. "Until tomorrow night, Nicholas."

She said with a wink and exited the office, making her way to the elevator.

I'm definitely going to have fun with him she thought to herself as the elevator door closed.

**********************

The high heel boots clicked against the polished floor making the sounds bounce off the walls. She adjusted the black hat she wore on her head, pulling it further down in the front to cover her eyes, which were already concealed by the dark sunglasses. It didn't seem suspicious to the people and other officers in the room as the outfit and headgear she wore was the style that all females were modeling.

Once she reached her destination, she opened the door with neither hesitation nor a knock for permission to enter. The short blonde haired man looked up from the file of papers carelessly scattered amongst his desk. When he recognized the stranger, a smile played on his lips; he instantly knew her reason for the visit.

"What information do you need from me today, Serena?"

Serena took off her hat and sunglasses and flung them on the untidy desk. She sat in the empty seat in front of him and crossed her legs giving the detective a peek at her creamy legs through the slit of the skirt she wore. Even with the calf high leather boots, she still looked sophisticated.

It wasn't until she got comfortable when she answered, "How do you know that I'm not here just to say hi?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Ok!! So I need information, but I could be here just to see how you're doing too." She said with a pout. He rolled his eyes playfully, yes!! Serena's famous pout! she was so well known for and he could never resist it.

"Come on Justin!! I'm dying here. Will you tell me what I need to know?" she sighed exasperatingly.

"Yeah I guess so, since you can't take no for an answer anyway."

This girl is so frustrating, but so damn beautiful

If any stranger would see them together, they would mistake them as a couple because of the comfortable energy they gave off indicating that they trusted one another. Though they did date in the past, they both decided that the relationship would never be serious, as most commitments should be. It was more her idea than his but he went along with it anyway; he partly believed she was right, so they separated but gratefully remained good friends.

Every now and then they would help each other in certain situations without any one's knowledge of course. She would give him information and he would give her some in return, ignoring the restrictions against it, seeing that he was a detective and she was a reporter.

"Where's your partner? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were joined at the hip."

She rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious? He's not here."

He cleared his throat trying to stifle the laugh that was building up, "What is it that you want to know?" he asked giving her his full attention.

"Do you know about the homicide that was discovered yesterday?" his eyebrows creased as her concentrated on the report

"You mean about the girl with the weird markings in the shape of a meat fork?" she nodded.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"I have a gut feeling about it, that's all. I just wanted to see if you knew what was in her purse." He took a deep breath before answering,

"Actually I have her file around here somewhere." He said shuffling papers around his desk trying to find the manila folder that had 'unsolved' in black letters written on the tab.

"Here it is." He said opening it.

"Well?" he held up a finger as he continued reading some of the writing on the papers. He put the contents back in the folder and stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked confused.

"I'll be right back, what you want isn't in the folder. I don't know why the hell you want to go through her purse anyway, her house maybe, but her purse?"

With that he walked out of the office, 10 minutes passed before her returned and by then Serena was not a happy camper. The one thing about being a New Yorker is impatience (AN: I don't want anyone to get offended by this because I'm from NY myself and we are very impatient, I get rude when I have to wait!)

"Took you long enough," he grinned, he liked making her wait, he knew that was her weakness.

"Ok, answering your question from before, there was a cell phone, a business card, some makeup and……tampons! I didn't want to see this!" he said covering his eyes from the pile of items on his desks concealed in plastic zip locked bags. Serena rolled her eyes and began searching through the stuff.

The only thing that clued her in on what her life was like was from the business card from her purse that only read _Diamond Enterprises**. **_

Diamond Enterprises? Where have I heard that from?

The name sounded familiar but it didn't ring a bell and nothing in the pile could tell her anything either which disappointed her even more. It was strange though, this should have given her a reason to stop digging deeper but like she said earlier, she had a gut feeling and she couldn't just stop.

"What was her name, anyway?" she asked ripping a sheet of paper from a small pad she had in her purse

"Jennifer Martin, she was a representative for Greene Tech, you know that computer company."

She wrote the information down on the pad and replaced it back in her purse. Placing her hat on her head and sunglasses on her face, she stood up.

"Well I better be going, thanks again _Detective Bryce,_" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. He chuckled at her retreating form.

"Oh! before I forget, I just thought you would like to know that Miss Martin was the third victim this month having those markings."

He sat up, "third? How is this possible without my knowledge." He asked.

"Well Darien found out something from a doctor who worked in a morgue, she said that all the victims each had the same punctures, most of them in the neck area, but she was told not to tell anyone who was not a doctor."

He leaned back in his chair absorbing the information she fed him

how strange

"Wait! Speaking of Darien, did you fuck him yet?" She gasped and blushed,

"I swear! That's all you think about. Pervert!" he laughed out loud, knowing that they would eventually face their true feelings, but until then he would have his fun. Before he could ask her anything else she was already gone.

"I hate when she does that, next thing you know she'll be using smoke and reciting abracadabra spells," he muttered under his breath.

***********************

*Clank*

"Damn," she muttered under her breath as she the mascara brush slipped out of her hand, falling into the sink. She scooped it up and rinsed the white surface, ridding it of the black ink. It was 7:20 and Serena was in her bathroom standing in front of the mirror in her robe trying to at least look decent for the ball that required her attendance.

Fifteen minutes later and she was still adding rouge to her already rosy cheeks; she frowned at the result, sticking her tongue out of her mouth making an even funnier display. She took a wet wash cloth and started to rub the make-up off, starting the process over again.

Serena was not used to putting on make-up, she never actually needed it as many have told her, though it didn't hurt to add that she didn't have a clue on how to apply it either.

I hate putting make-up on!!!

*then why are you?* her sub-conscious asked her.

because I freakin' feel like it!! she snapped back.

*you don't need it*

Who asked you?

*your face did. It's clearly crying out for my help….listen* like the idiot she was, she stopped to actually try and hear if her face was crying for mercy.

*mercy!…mercy!* she rolled her eyes,

you're doing that, not my face She continued to scrub her face and applying more rouge, but lightly this time.

*I'm telling you, you don't need it*

She let out a frustrated sigh

Shut up!! I'm going to put this stuff on right if it's the last thing I do, even if it is a pain in the ass!!

When she finally got the blush to look right and blend with her features as the many infomercials suggested, she added her lipstick. She checked her self one more time

"Told you so!!" she said sticking her tongue out at her reflection. Her sub-conscious blew a raspberry at her and disappeared. 

The phone rang as soon as she left the bathroom.

"Hello," she rushed. There was chuckling on the other end, she immediately knew who it was,

"Did I interrupt you with something?" he asked mockingly.

"Actually you did, I was just having an interesting conversation with myself, just a few seconds ago." She replied.

There was a slight pause on the other end as Darien pondered her statement, "Oooookkkkk. Anyway I'll be there in fifteen minutes, eight o'clock right?"

"Um hm." She answered looking at the clock, which read 7:45 in big read numbers.

damn

"Serena. You'll be ready right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah." She said absently.

"No, seriously."

She sighed, "Um hm."

"Don't have me waiting for you like you always do." He scolded

"Ok, bye Darien." Before he could say anything else, she hung up.

Before walking into the bedroom she turned on the television to see what the news said that night. The woman was talking about something that didn't interest Serena at all, so she walked into her bedroom, leaving the door open so she could hear the TV.

__

"In breaking news Nicholas Diamond of Diamond Enterprises is attempting a merger with one of the major computer companies in Manhattan, Greene Tech. It was just a month ago this young businessman opened his corporation in the city. With his quick and prospering rise to the top, I wouldn't be surprised if Greene Tech was the first of many to merge with the new company."

Usagi ran out her room in her bra and silky underwear staring at the tube.

"That's where I've heard that name from. _Diamond Enterprises_. Hmmm, why did she have their business card in her purse?" she questioned herself.

At eight exactly, the doorbell rang. She ran into the living room quickly, tripping over the carpet, she managed to balance herself before she hit the floor. Straightening her dress she opened the door, then ran back into the room leaving him at the doorway.

"I knew she wasn't going to be ready." He mumbled and took a seat on her soft couch.

He looked over her apartment, he had to admit she could blend colors well as the living room gave off a comfortable warmth.

I wonder what the bedroom is like? his eyes widened at what he had just thought.

She's your partner. Your not supposed to think of her like that.

*You know you want to see that bedroom*

Shut up! No I don't! This is Serena we're talking about

*So? Like that's really going to stop you* he was fuming at himself, at least he knew what Serena meant about arguing with herself, even though he hopes she wasn't serious.

He was too wrapped in his thoughts to notice Serena step into the living room.

"Ahem!" his mouth fell open as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a burgundy dress that sparkled under the light fixtures; the front drooped down loosely. When she turned around, he got a glimpse of her smooth back as the dress was cut low with thin straps going across the curve of her back.

Her naturally curly hair, reached her shoulders laced with two sparkly burettes on each side of her head. Standing in her burgundy heals she waited for Darien to say something smart.

"Um Darien? You ok?" she asked him. He snapped out of his trance and nodded,

"Yeah, it's just that you look beautiful."

She raised an eyebrow

That's a first! I was sure he was going to try and find something wrong with this dress

"Uh Thanks, you look great too." And he did with his black tuxedo, which blended well with his black hair and brought out his piercing blue eyes.

"Are you ready?" 

she nodded and they both headed to the door, with her purse and matching shawl they left the apartment.

"You combed you hair for the first time." She said, locking the door.

"I always comb my hair, it just doesn't stay like that through the day." He shrugged.

"It looks cool when it's not combed, it's like that 'messy neat' style." She said.

"How can something be messy and neat at the same time?" he said cocking an eyebrow.

"It's messy but it looks good at the same time, it's neat. You know what I mean." She tried to explain.

"Actually I don't, but that's ok I'll just take that as a compliment even though it could be the opposite!" her giggles echoed the hallways as they made their way to the lobby of the building.

****************************

With their usual hassle of finding a cab, they finally reached the building. Seeing all the limousines made them a little uncomfortable, not because they were in a cab, but because the hall would be filled with well-known men and women from all over the city. That can be a little nerve racking, especially when they find out that they're reporters.

They walked up to the entrance where a guard stood, "May I see your invitations please?"

Darien and Serena took out the tickets and showed the guard the proof that would give them the permission to enter. He nodded and waved them along as another pair went through the same procedure.

The hall was decorated with the colors of silver and white shear cloth that hung on the walls and doorways, which gleamed with glitter as the bright lights reflected off of them. Chandeliers adorned along the high ceiling, giving lighting to every section of the massive room. Guests littered the floors conversing with one another while drinking from champagne glasses; those who weren't drinking were dancing with their partners on the sleek and unscathed floor.

Serena frowned as the music hit her ears

Great!! Ballroom dancing

She could never get used to these public functions, she just couldn't adjust to the slow and melodramatic music.

Darien chuckled, "I know what you're thinking."

Her lips formed a thin line, "I hate these things, Andrew must be mad at me."

She cursed to herself as Darien began to drag her to the refreshments, knowing that he was going to torment her until the night was over

Serena turned her attention to the floor where most of the guests were dancing. She happened to come across a couple that was doing a little more than just dancing, more like foreplay as she watched the woman move her hips against her partner's thigh. With the long slit on her side, her dress gave the woman enough space as his right leg was comfortably positioned between her legs.

His hands held her waist tightly, hinted by the bunched up material. Serena's mouth fell open, as the woman's hand traveled down the man's chest, past his waist to grip his already throbbing member. His eyes widened and abruptly closed to enjoy the shocks of pleasure that his body was experiencing.

With her eyes still glued to the item, Serena's arm stretched to her side giving her partner a few impatient pats to get his attention from whatever gained it.

He turned around annoyed, "What?" he stared at her agape expression, then followed her finger, which pointed to the aroused couple.

His eyes widened as the man placed his hand on one of the female's breasts; Darien gave a little cough when his hand gave a little squeeze. By then Serena had her hands covering her mouth as she frantically searched the room to see if there were other witnesses besides them.

She turned to look at Darien, who had a goofy grin on his face, "Why the hell are you smiling like that?"

he tore his eyes away just for a moment to answer her, "What is her name?" he said in amazement.

She lifted an eyebrow, "why?"

hHe smiled deviously. "I want to know if she'll come over to my place and give me a little _session_ of my own."

Serena made a disgusted frown, "You're such an ass!!" she hissed.

"You know you felt slightly excited watching that little display. How long has it been anyway?" she scowled at his smirk.

"None of your business!" she hissed.

"That long, huh? My list is full for the next six months, but I'm sure if you ask right, I may be able to fit you in." he whispered in her ear.

She frowned openly at him, "kiss my ass! Do I look like a whore to you, Darien? I wouldn't touch, none the less, fuck your conceited ass if you were the last man on earth! And even then I'd have to disinfect you first!"

Darien watched her walk away as his stunned expression remained on his face. He didn't expect her to react the way she did, he was only joking

or was I flirting?

If he was flirting, he wasn't doing a very good job at it, he was thankful that no one heard those colorful words that come out her mouth.

Sorry Serena he knew she was mad, he'd just have to apologize when she cooled down.

Nicholas Diamond watched as his date walked in the direction of the restroom. He rolled his eyes the moment she disappeared down the adjacent hallway.

That girl hasn't shut her trap since we got here

He cursed himself for bringing her and hoped that she was more pleasant in bed, his bed to be exact. He began to scan the party to see if he could find any familiar faces, a raven-haired beauty dancing with a white haired man, came into view.

He smirked and nodded at her when their gazes clashed. She winked one stormy violet eye at him and turned her attention back to her partner.

well it seems I'll be getting what I want very soon

He reached up to grab a glass of champagne as a waiter walked by with his tray, before he could sip from the glass his eyes fell upon a blonde that made his breath stop.

It can't be

He started over to her, not really looking where he was going. As he got closer, her features began to become more clear

God. It _is _her his veins began to pound, he was sure every one could hear it.

Serenity!!

Serena stood off to the side still scowling over what Darien said. She knew he was partly right about the lack of sex she had in her life. She wasn't like him who went off and slept with the first female who fluttered her eyelashes. The fact that he threw that in her face made her upset, but she couldn't figure out why.

Am I jealous? she shook her head, denying that fact.

"Are you having as much of a bad time as me?" Serena turned around to meet the violet eyes of a white-haired man. She couldn't get over his good looks, there was just something about him.

"Excuse me?"

he chuckled. "I was asking you if you were having as much of a terrible time as I." He repeated

"Well I'm not one for such formal affairs." She said.

He stared at her, he couldn't believe that she was standing in front of him. He has searched for so long and when he thought that they would never meet again, she shows up and proves him wrong.

It has to be fate

She scrutinized him with her baby blue eyes, he was quiet for sometime since his question, which she didn't really mind, this gave her a chance to think.

"May I ask what your name is?"

she smiled. "Serena Kyle. Yours?"

he took her hand and kissed the back of it, his soft lips sending shivers up and down her spine

what is wrong with me?

"Nicholas Diamond and it is a pleasure to meet such beauty." She blushed, which is something she never does, she was always the indifferent one, but he was something unexpected.

Her eyes widened once his name settled in,

"Did you say Nicholas Diamond?" he nodded.

"I heard about your attempted merger with Greene Tech."

He smiled at her, "I didn't know I was so well known." He said giving her one of his sexy grin.

damn

"well that's what was said on the news tonight," she said, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Serena Kyle? Now that I think about it, your name sounds familiar." He asked, concentrating on her name and where he had heard it from.

"I'm a reporter from The Daily Globe." She said abruptly, she just knew that he was going to push her away because she could release anything about his life in the newspaper. She held her breath waiting for the outburst, but it never came

"You did that column on the scandal that involved the mayor and his mistress." It was more of a fact than a question.

"If I'm not mistaken, don't you have a partner?" she nodded.

"Actually I do, Darien Reid."

She gave him a confused look, "You don't feel intimidated by my presence, Mr. Diamond?" he shook his head,

"Why? You thought that your occupation would make me reject you?" he chuckled as a simple nod affirmed it. "I could care less what you do, you are too wonderful to dislike and please call me Nicholas."

"Hello Nicholas! I trust you two are having a good time?"

Serena kept her blushing under control as she turned to the voice.

Oh God!!

She tried to stifle her giggles as the couple who just moments before were doing the forbidden dance, stood in front of them.

"Raychel Landry and Michael Greene, this is Serena Kyle." Raychel gave Serena a knowing smile, almost as if she was seeing an old friend.

Serena didn't help but catch the name of the white-haired gentleman, he was after all the owner of Greene Tech, but she decided not to mention it. She could feel Raychel's eyes on her, while she spoke to Diamond, it wasn't glaring, but more like observing. She couldn't help but feel connected to them, they gave off this familiar energy, that either made people comfortable around them or uneasy.

She didn't know what she felt at that moment.

"Serena? I've been looking all over this room for you."

She let out a deep breath, "Well as you can see I'm right here, Darien." She answered coldly.

Darien winced at the coldness in her voice and looked at the man she was talking to, he automatically didn't like him, he didn't have a reason, he just didn't.

Nicholas gave him a glare, which Darien didn't miss

Endymion

Darien managed to stop scowling at him, long enough to see the sex crazed people standing to the side of the group.

"Darien Reid, meet Raychel Landry, Michael Greene and Nicholas Diamond."

Darien frowned inwardly as she motioned to the new businessman that had the city hypnotized by his charm. He needed to get her out of there before Nicholas asked her out or something.

"Serena, are you ready to go?" She was about to say no, but she could feel his hand squeeze her shoulder, which meant he needed to talk to her.

probably to apologize

"Sure. Well it's nice meeting you all."

Darien gave a defeated grin toward Diamond, the entrepreneur just shrugged lightly and grabbed her wrist,

"It was very nice meeting you Serena, I'm hoping you and I cross paths again." He said kissing her hand.

Darien scowled under his breath, he couldn't believe she was actually considering seeing him again, he needed to get her out now, before he asked for her phone number.

"Well gentlemen I hope everyone has a safe drive home tonight." He said dragging his blonde partner in the direction of the exit.

When she disappeared, Raychel whispered in his ear, "Well it looks as if the mysterious, dark and handsome fellow has struck again." She taunted.

All he did was smirk, "It was only our first meeting, now that I know who she is, I can have her anytime."

I will kill him if he tries to interfere. Endymion will not be a nuisance this time

"Hey guys did I miss anything?"

Diamond growled under his breath, he almost forgot about the irritating ditz who hung on his arm like he was some sort of cute fuzzy animal.

Just get through the party, then the fun will begin

__

You know what to do R&R. Thanks for reading!!!!!


	4. chapter 4

Hey everybody 

Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay, I've been a little busy with school and I haven't been sleeping because of what's happening in the city, so I'm a little paranoid. I was writing this chapter and the next chapter of Trust at the same time, I was going back and forth, filling in scenes. I've been trying to figure out what I want to go with them and what I want to happen in future chapters, so bear with me.

Oh and I'd like to change something, during the ball scene in the previous chapter, the rating changed to R, you all know why. Taking the advice of a reviewer, Yoshi Kanzaki, I reread it and realized that it wasn't PG13, so sorry about that as I said the ratings will change in upcoming chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or it's characters 

****

Side note: I'm using basically everyone from the show including the generals so if anyone is paying attention then you would see that Michael Greene is Malachite and Justin Bryce is Jadeite and Raychel Landry is Raye and so forth and so on.

****

Chapter 4 

( 3 days after the ball)

*SLAM* 

Darien cringes as the sound of the door reaches his ears, he knew by the way the door closed that Serena was rejected, which meant that she was not going to be in a good mood. He thought about it for a moment Do I really care? No!!!

He rubbed his hands in anticipation, this was the thrill of his life; to annoy her when she was not at all tolerant, was something he enjoyed doing. He couldn't help it, it was how her face turned tomato red and her eyes got all stormy when she narrowed her eyes at her soon to be victim, which was always Darien. She was just too cute did I just say that? He shook his head to rid of the inappropriate thoughts and waited for his siren….umm partner.

Serena marches to her desk, everyone could see the attitude in her walk as her hips tried to keep up with her fast pace. She slumps down in her chair; swinging her legs up onto her desk, she leans her head back and closes her eyes. Darien stares at her ready to hear what he knew was going to be said.

He clears his throat, "he said no, huh?" Silence answered him, he chuckled at her state; she hated it when he was right and he knew that, which was why he was throwing it in her face. "Told you so."

With her lips in a pout, she lifted her head to look at him, "Reid, don't make me have to stab you with this pen, you know I'll do it." She said, holding up the writing utensil. He put his arms up in a surrendering motion, which didn't make her feel any better, since he still had his annoying smirk on his face. "well aren't we violent today."

"What happened?" he asked. She frowned at him, "You know what happened." 

"Yeah I know, but I want to hear it from your own lips." He boasted. "He said we couldn't print the story." She imitated whiningly, rolling her eyes at the same time.

(Flashback) 

"Come on Drew! This could be the story of the year." Serena tried to persuade. "I'm sorry but it just can't happen." 

Andrew sat at his desk listening to one of his top reporter's newest headline, it was full of corruption and possible scandal, but it was missing something important and until she got it, he couldn't put that in the next issue. 

"You wouldn't believe the information we found! There were 3 victims in one month, with the same markings…..shit like that should be known; we can't just allow them to keep certain things like that from the public, especially if it's happening to women in the city!!!" Andrew nodded in understanding.

"Serena I understand what you're saying, but the point is that you can't put that on paper without proof. So you talked to a doctor, who cares? You need solid evidence, pictures, tape recording…something." She tsked, "You can't? or you just won't?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Both. You also have to remember that there are two major companies involved, you can't just mention Greene Tech and how the victim was linked to Diamond Enterprises, including the police department and most prestigious staff at the hospital morgue, you will get sued."

She let out a breath and moved her hands through her hair, "So you're saying you don't believe me?" he shook his head, "No it's not that. I believe you, you're reputation shows that you are not a writer who lies. If what you say is true then those who have the power will probably lie themselves to keep the truth from getting out."

"So what do I do? I can't just drop this, it could depend on the city's welfare." He nodded, "You could find proof, evidence that can be analyzed by the human eye. I'll tell you what, this will be you and Darien's project, you get all the time you need and as much space for paper coverage, just be careful."

(End of Flashback) 

"Don't tell me you're pissed!!" he said in disbelief. She frowned at him, "I'm beyond……pissosity!!" (AN: I love that word, even though I made it up) Darien looked at her funny, "Is that even a word?" she shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Well you're the journalist." Her eyebrow rose, "So are you." His eyes wandered around the area, trying to find something else to say, they always have to have their daily competitions, basically to see who could win an argument; everyone was used to it and sometimes even enjoyed their little spats. "Well…you used it."

*blink blink* 

"Shutup Darien!!" He chuckled to himself and leaned back in his seat. "I don't know why you're so upset, I told you he wasn't going to print it, but you couldn't just leave it alone, you just had to go in there and ask." Serena's nostrils flared, but before she could blow up at her partner, she relaxed. "Yeah I know."

His eyes went wide, she had never before admitted that she was wrong or that he was right. what the hell is wrong with her? "The only thing we can do is take Andrew up on his offer, I mean we can't just drop this." He nodded, "So what do we do now?" he asked

She rubbed her neck, trying to think up their next move, "Um…" 

"How about we start at Greene Tech." He suggested. "Yeah, we can interview Michael Greene about Jennifer Martin, she was after all his representative and I did meet him at the ball, so he might be cooperative." She said with a smile, boasting one of her many connections in his face. hey! I met him too he thought to himself.

"Well we can go right now since there's nothing…to…do….." he stopped suddenly, causing Serena to look over at him, but she couldn't see his face clearly with the white rose blocking her view white rose? Her eyes followed up the rose's stem to the hand holding it in place.

She soon met the icy violet eyes of Nicholas Diamond. "Mr. Diamond? Um what are you doing here?" she asked with confusion. "Please call me Nicholas. I was on my way to lunch and I wanted to know if you would like to join me?" he asked, ignoring the glare that Darien was giving him. 

"Um, sure." He gave her the rose, which she willingly took, "Thanks, white roses are my favorite, how did you know?" he shrugged, "I just thought of you when I saw it, beautiful and pure." He said gliding his finger along her jaw. She blushed and turned to Darien.

"Um you don't mind if we go to that interview later, do you?" 

"Actually…"

"Good, I'll see you after lunch, um 2 o'clock?" she asked her partner while staring at Diamond with a glazed look. "Well I really don't….."

"That's nice. Bye Darien!!" she called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room with her arm rapped around Nicholas' arm, while he led them out of the room. Darien didn't miss that look of triumph that Diamond gave him, which really pissed Darien off, but it wasn't because he was jealous am I?

************(Outside Greene Tech)***********

Darien checked his watch for the third time since he arrived, "where is she?"

Time seemed to slow down as the big hand landed on the 6 indicating that his partner was 30 minutes late, which meant it was 2:30. He ran a hand through his thick black locks as he paced the sidewalk, not at all happy that he was being stood up. 

It wasn't even the fact that she forgot him, but the fact that she forgot him over Nicholas * just face it man, you got played* Darien scowled at his annoying sub-conscious and continued to pace the walkway. 

Serena came walking up the path, humming as she skipped with each step she took. She twirled the white rose between her fingers still in deep thought over her lunch date with the popular Nicholas Diamond. _"I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I love you to love me, I'm beggin' you to beg me. . ." _The people passing by smiled as her sweet voice reached their ears.

She stopped suddenly as if remembering something important, her brows furrowed in concentration then widened as realization hit home. She looked at her watch which read 2:40 Shit!!! As she started running down the sidewalk, she stopped to take a good look around, slapping her herself, wrong way!!! she turned around and dashed in the opposite direction.

Darien stopped pacing as a blonde came into view; he frowned as Serena ran up to him breathlessly trying to apologize, "I'm…so…. sorry, *wheeze* I…. kind of got…. carried away." "Doing what?" she met his eyes and she could have sworn she saw something akin to…. No couldn't be She shook her head trying to get rid of her thoughts.

"Just talking….you know," he rolled his eyes at the white rose she kept twirling in her fingers, it was really starting to bug him, so he did what anyone else would have, he grabbed it and threw it in the near by garbage can. She gasped as he did this No he didn't!!! 

She lifted up her purse and swung it at his head, hitting its target at perfect aim and pressure, causing her partner to stagger. Some people laughed at her actions as Darien held his hand to the throbbing bump on the back of his head, "Ow!! What the..?" she walked past him to the garbage can and pulled the rose out from the foul depths of the trash.

"Why, may I ask, did you take it upon yourself to discard something that was given to me, meaning that it was mine?" she said crossing her arms across her chest. "It wouldn't look very professional to walk into an office with a rose." He responded.

She rolled her eyes, "next time you touch my rose, I'm gonna break your hand," she said with a smile. "The damn thing's just gonna die anyway, I was saving you the trouble of throwing it out, you didn't have to hit me so hard!!!"

"Well it's your own fault, you shouldn't have touched it," she said smelling it. He stared at her smile why did it have to be for _him_? "What's your policy? If Darien Reid doesn't get any roses, then no one can?" he smirked, "Hey! I happen to get DOZEN rose bouquets from the many women who can't resist my glorious charm." 

She shook her head and walked toward the entrance of the building, "My my, what an ego we have, it seems you get more conceited with every passing day." He strutted with his chin held high, like he was king. "Why thank you m'lady," he said while holding the door open for her. She glanced at him, "that wasn't a compliment." Following her into the lobby, he answered, "It wasn't?" all she could do was laugh at his idiocy. 

*****************

Serena and Darien strolled into the large, 15 story building, their steps echoed around the lobby as their shoes hit the shiny linoleum floor. They spotted a desk clerk ahead, but before Serena could step forward, Darien grabbed her wrist. 

"Let me handle this," he said as Serena stared at him in confusion and frowned once she heard his reply. The desk clerk was a chubby woman who looked to be in her mid 30's; she was eating a sandwich making her already swollen cheeks bounce with glee.

"Ahem. Excuse me…." The plump female looked up from her food "….is Michael Greene in his office today?" The woman wiped her mouth with a swipe of her hand, making Darien cringe inside as he watched the contents fall on the desk and stick to her hand.

Serena ignored the woman's manners or lack thereof and waited for her response, "do you have an appointment?" he shook his head, "No." The clerk threw a piece of her sandwich in her mouth, with it now stuffed, she said, "I'm sorry but only those with appointments can see him." Well it sounded like that.

Serena rolled her eyes as she witnessed Darien lean onto the desk, putting on his sexy smile. "It's extremely important." The clerk sighed, "I could care less, if your hair was on fire, you still wouldn't be able to see him!!" Darien frowned at her rudeness, he was really getting pissed off. yeah Reid, you're doing an excellent job _handling _it! Serena's mind shouted sarcastically.

She tapped her foot impatiently with her arms crossed, watching the whole situation. Finally not being able to wait for him to handle it, she pulled him backwards and stepped in front him, right when he was about to insult the woman till she got a nosebleed.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I don't think you understand. Let us introduce ourselves, I'm _Detective _Kyle and this here is my partner, _Detective _Reid." She pulled out her wallet and flipped it open quickly to reveal a gold shield; she quickly closed it before the woman could read the numbers off the plate.

Darien's eyes bulged from their sockets where the hell did she get that from? The clerk almost choked on her sandwich as she stared at the two, but his time with a different light. She calmed down a bit to address them, "Can I have your badge numbers please?" Darien hung his head we're gonna get caught…we're gonna get caught

Serena smirked, "No you may not." The clerk was surprised, but she smiled in triumph as she thought the two weren't who they said they were. "Then I'm afraid you can't see him." The blonde leaned on the desk, getting closer the secretary's face. "Do you dare to contradict an agent of the law? I can have you arrested for failure to cooperate with an officer!"

The lady smiled again, "You're not a police officer, arresting me for doing my job, doesn't come with your position, _detective._" She emphasized the word to make her point. There was a pause, the clerk took her seat, smiling at her skill to know when she was being denied her rights. 

Her smile was soon wiped off as Serena spoke, "I can, however, have you arrested for preventing an investigation from taking place. I guarantee that you will be tried as an accomplice who attempted to protect the evidence that could indeed, be used against you and your partner in the court of law." She finished her statement with satisfying smile and waited for the clerk to react.

The woman stared at Serena with her mouth agape, her voice was stuck in her throat as she tried to decipher what was said, "I-I-I'm sorry, please excuse my rudeness! He's not meeting with anyone now, you may see him, he's on the 10th floor." Serena smiled, "thank you for your cooperation," with that she grabbed Darien, who was still stuck in his shocked state and dragged him to the elevator.

****************

As the doors closed, silence quickly filled the elevator. Serena couldn't help but feel uneasy as his eyes stared at her; it was like he was trying to burn a whole through her head. This, however, did amuse her, she had never seen Darien so speechless in the year that she knew him, finally she was able to shut him up!

She couldn't take the silence anymore and decided to break it, "hasn't your mother ever told you it's not polite to stare?" He finally blinked as her remark reached his ears, "How the hell did you get a police badge?!!?" he yelled. 

"Well, my best friend IS a detective," she responded with a hint of annoyance for his stupid question, he should already know that. "You mean to tell me that you just walked up to him and asked for it?….and he obliged?" She started picking imaginary dirt for under her fingernails.

"Yeah…. But he said no," she said slumping a little in the shoulders and giving a defeated pout. "…..So I borrowed it," she said with a shrug glancing up at the elevator numbers, which showed that they were passing the 6th floor. 

"You mean you stole it," he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes, "I did not steal it, I took it maybe, but I did NOT still it!" he raised an eyebrow at her, "in case you haven't noticed but that means the same thing, your just trying to sugar coat it."

She frowned, "Nuh uh!!!" He gave her an bewildered look, "when you steal something the person rarely knows about it until later, but when you take something they notice the object it is gone right away." She said with a smile.

you have got to be kidding me! He turned to her with a chuckle, "you do know that didn't make any sense right?" She pouted again, "well it made sense in my head."

"How long have you had that thing anyway?" he asked. "Um….." she closed her eyes to try and calculate in her mind, "2 years." His eyes widened, "and you're now using it, 1 year with me and I'm now finding out about it." She rolled her eyes, "Chill!! I never had to use it before, well at least when I was with you." Silence took over again.

"You still stole it." She sucked her teeth, "you're just jealous because I have one and you don't, Mr. _I'll handle it_," she said sticking her tongue at him. real cute this time he was the one to roll his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I almost had her," he mumbled under his breath making his partner smirk.

"riiiiiight," she responded sarcastically. "I did!!!"

"Uh huh, whatever you say."

There was silence as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, as they walked out and into the hallway of the tenth floor, Darien grumbled out loud causing Serena to grin, "and I'm not jealous." (AN: that was a long ride to the 10th floor huh?)

******************

Michael Greene sat at his desk looking over some documents, he grumbled as he came across one particular file. "I don't understand how he can be so stubborn, I will never agree to his offer and yet still he harasses me." He was interrupted with a knock at his door.

"You may enter." He looked up from the papers to see two people walk in, a blonde female and a black-haired male whom both seemed awfully familiar. "May I help you?" he asked eyeing them; Serena more so than Darien, but only Darien noticed that. she can't be that oblivious?

"Mr. Greene, we met at the ball Saturday night, Serena Kyle and Darien Reid," she said pointing at Darien and herself. He nodded in realization and waved his hands at the two seats standing in front of his desk, "please have a seat."

It wasn't until they were seated comfortably when he decided to voice the question that was going over in his head. "So what is your reason in this sudden visit?" Darien sat up further in his seat as he answered, "As you probably already know, we're reporters for the Daily Globe and we wanted to ask you a couple of questions regarding Jennifer Martin."

Michael Greene leaned back in his armchair; his hand unconsciously rubbed along his chin repeatedly as he thought about the two reporters. Serena suspected that he might not answer so she said something to ease the tension, "It's just some questions about her position here so we can notify the public of her death and any possible family members." 

He seemed to be satisfied by her explanation, "Well I don't see any harm in answering a few questions." Serena pulled out a pad while Darien started to read off the questions he had written on a small piece of paper. "What was her position here at your company?"

"She was the president and also my representative, she would handle the affairs of the company if I was away on business and take my place whenever I couldn't make a certain meeting; she was similar to a partner, after all we did work together on several projects."

Serena jotted the information down quickly and asked the next question on the list. "When was the last time you saw or spoke to her?" he licked his lips, "last time I saw her was here at the office the night of her death. I was supposed to have a conference meeting with Nicholas Diamond, but was unable to attend; so she went in my place."

"So you believe that she was attacked as she was leaving from the conference?" asked Darien. He shook his head, "I don't know, it all depends on the time she left the meeting, if she went anywhere else that night or the time of her murder." 

"Well what time was the meeting?" Serena asked looking up at him her blues eyes clashing with his gray, "I do believe it was at 7:00 pm." Darien furrowed his brows in confusion, "why so late?" Greene shrugged, "We're both very busy people during the day, it was the best time that could be fit it into our schedules."

"Why weren't you able to attend the conference, I mean could you tell us where you were that night." Darien asked. Greene sat up in his chair and rested his elbows on the desk, "Just what are you suggesting?" Serena let out a deep breath, "We're not suggesting anything, it's just that if we happen to mention your absence in the newspaper it might be questioned, so as a precaution, we need an alibi."

He seemed to understand her explanation and smiled genuinely beautiful and intelligent Darien shifted uncomfortably in his seat I saw that look….watch it!! "Fair enough, I was meeting a lady friend of mine, her name is not important." Darien nodded and watched Serena write it down.

Serena remembered the little information she heard on the news and decided to mention it, "I heard that there was an attempted merger between you and Diamond's company. How is that processing?" They heard him mutter under his breath, clenching his fists.

Darien looked at her with both brows raised in question, she shrugged to show that she was just as clueless as he was. After Michael calmed down he spoke, "if you must know Ms. Kyle, I am not interested in merging with his company, no matter how prosperous it may be, however it doesn't mean that he will stop trying to persuade me, he is quite a stubborn and determined man."

Serena licked her lips and stood up, "Well I think we have all that is needed, thank you for your cooperation, have a nice day." They both shook his hand and exited the office.

As soon as they reached the elevator Serena made a suggestion, "How about we pay Justin a visit?" Darien shrugged, "Ok, I can tell him about the certain hot item you have in your wallet." He said with a smile. She frowned at him, "get over it Reid and push the damn button." His chuckles could be heard as the elevator made it's way down the shaft.

********(The police station)********

Justin smiled to himself as he could hear arguing come down the hall, he automatically knew who it was coming from; he waited for his two favorite reporters to enter his office, without knocking as usual.

"I really could care less what you do!" Serena yelled. "So I guess you won't mind huh?" Her scowling could be heard through his closed door, "You wouldn't!"

The door swung open revealing the arguing pair and slammed closed. Serena was glaring daggers at Darien and Darien had a goofy grin on his face. Justin's face showed no expression, the laughter was clearly seen in his green eyes as he looked at the two, "So what happened now?"

Serena walked over to him and sat on the edge of his desk, "nothing." Darien nearly laughed out loud as he saw how Serena was trying to change the subject. I'll let it go…for now "Darien's just jealous because I have better persuasive skills than he does."

Darien lifted an eyebrow, a smile slowly formed on his lips you should've kept your mouth shut Serena "Justin, you know that Serena has one of your badges in her wallet?" Serena gasped and stared at Darien with an agape expression I can't believe he said that!

She turned to see Justin staring at her, "I thought I told you NO." she shrugged and giggled nervously, but then she remembered that she was a reporter and reporters can get out of situations like these, so she decided to turn the tables. "What? Like you actually believed that I was going to take no for an answer. Come on this is me we're talking about, I'm a reporter, with sticky fingers, YOU should already know that."

Justin blinked a couple of times and sighed, "damn, I need to start locking up my stuff for now on, but luckily it was one of my old badges so nothing to really worry about." Darien pouted, he was really hoping that she was going to get it all well there's always next time

Serena smiled then stuck her tongue at Darien as he scowled in return. Justin shook his head at their childish behavior as a knock was heard at the door. "Yeah? It's open!" A brunette stepped into the room, her emerald eyes swept over the room and when they landed on the raven-haired man they flashed with desire.

Serena frowned at the newcomer She looks familiar for some reason. Where have I seen her before? 

"Um Lita Jameson, these are my friends Darien Reid and Serena Kyle." She smiled but everyone could see that it was directed at one man. Her eyes did hesitate a bit when looking at Serena, but only Serena noticed it. Darien's eyes wandered over her appreciatively, she was after all, pretty, a little built, but pretty. 

Serena and Justin rolled their eyes, "was there something you needed?" Justin asked annoyed, "Oh right, this just came in today, Carson, wanted you to see it." She said passing him the folder. "Thanks." She shrugged, "no problem." With that she closed the door slowly, still staring at Darien, with a wink she closed it completely.

Serena crossed her arms across her chest, "why didn't you just fuck her right here? I mean you could use the desk, I heard it's good for the back!' she sneered sarcastically. "Huh? What are you talking about?' he asked turning to face her.

"Well I mean it was pretty obvious by the way you two were staring at each other." She said watching Justin open the folder and read the contents inside. "Aaawww, are you jealous Serena?" Serena nearly choked, "WHAT! Hell no, It's just something that I observed, that's all." yeah ok his mind sarcastically said.

Justin pulled out a picture from the missing persons file of a girl with blonde hair and laughing blue eyes, she looked a lot like Serena, but you could tell it wasn't her. Serena took a glance at it and inhaled sharply catching Darien's attention, "what is it Serena?" Justin stared up at her waiting for her to respond; he was curious also.

"I've seen her from somewhere." She said. Darien walked up and took the picture into his hands; his eyes widened a little. "She was at the ball, I saw her talking to Nicholas Diamond when we were leaving, she was coming from the direction of the bathroom." could she had been his date?:

Justin read from the report, "Mina Sinclair was reported missing on Sunday night, but was told to call back after 24 hours, then it was reported again yesterday." Serena shook her head, "He wasn't with anyone when we spoke, so she couldn't have been his date.' She said trying to reassure herself and Darien. he had nothing to do with it, she was probably attacked on the way home like that Martin girl

"Wait, it was reported yesterday and it's now coming in today?" Darien asked. "Well it takes time to process the information on the missing person and we need a photograph to identify them so if anyone has seen them then they would know based on what is shown to the public."

Serena rubbed her temples and looked at Justin, "well it seems we might have another murder on our hands."

**********(Later that night, another part of the city)*********

(**Rated R or NC-17 ……whateva!!**)

A man, lays sprawled out on his bed with both his hands and feet handcuffed to the bedposts to prevent any escape. Stripped to absolutely nothing, his nudity was exposed to anyone who happened to be in the room. Feminine fingers tickled his skin as the hands moved over him softly. 

From his legs they moved up to his waist, they brushed his tip, making him shudder as they continued upward until they reached the blindfold covering his eyes. Legs straddled his waist as the figure positioned herself on his thighs, the man pouted, he was hoping for her to sit a little closer.

She leaned over and kissed him on his chin, her tongue moved over it lightly then over his lips expertly. She smiled as his expression showed that her movements very well hypnotized him; too bad their time had to end soon, he really was an excellent sex partner.

She reached over and snatched the blindfold off his face, surprising him. His gray eyes wandered over her body, she was uncovered in her chest area and barely covered below as she wore a cute red thong. "You like?" she asked him seductively, all he could do was nod.

"Good, enjoy it because this will be the last time you see it." He stared at her confused, "what do you mean?" she sat up straight, her eyes never leaving his as she still held the smirk on her face. His eyes widened as they began to witness her face disfigure; her eyes blazed a bright hazel red as her two fangs began to grow from her mouth.

He tried to scream, but her hand prevented any sound from coming out while it covered his mouth. She put her finger up to her lips, "Ssshhhh." She reached over the bed and pulled out a 3-page report that was stapled together and set it on his chest, her hand still rested on his mouth. (AN: don't ask me how she did that b/c even I don't know and I'm writing it)

She flipped to the very last page and folded the others behind it. Using one hand she untied one of his hands letting it move freely. He of course tried to escape which earned him a punch in the face, with his nose now bleeding she spoke. 

"Sign on the dotted line please." She said handing him a pen. He shook his head, she removed her hand; impatience was clearly written over her distorted face, "what? I can't hear you." 

"Fuck you!" she sighed as her fingernails began to grow longer and sharper right before his eyes. He couldn't even blink before they made contact with his chest, leaving five, long, bloody trails. He yelled in pain, "Now, I could careless how loud you scream, I rather enjoy hearing my victims beg for their life."

To prove her point, she left another five on his cheek, she was careful not to get bloodstains on the papers. "Now let us try this again shall we?" she handed him the pen which he gladly took and wrote his name on the dotted line in his perfect penmanship.

She put the contract on the floor and turned back to her victim, "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He scowled at her, "I'm going to kill you, you little bitch!!" she smiled at him, her grin teasing him. "Not if I kill you first."

She put her lips to his scars on his cheek, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as she began to suck up the blood adding pressure to his face. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to never insult the very person who can take your life in one fluent motion?" he stared into her dark eyes, "I guess not." She said before plunging her teeth into his neck and sucking his life away. His cries echoed through the night, but they were, like so many other victims, unheard.

***********************

Serena sat upright in her bed breathing shakily, her eyes searched her room and soon landed on the clock that sat on her night stand, "1:30am." She frowned and laid back amongst her fluffy pillows. Her eyes were about to close when she shot upright again.

"Wait a minute, I could have sworn I heard someone screaming." She scratched her head as she tried to register what had just happened or if it had happened at all, "did I imagine it?" She couldn't help but feel a little nervous; the voice had sounded so familiar, maybe it was just a nightmare. "It might have been, no it was." 

She laid back down trying to ignore the chills that were running up and down her spine. Her breathing became labored hinting to whomever that she was asleep, but of course sleep doesn't protect a person from harm as images of hazel red eyes and sharp fangs entered her dreams.

To be continued……

YESSSSS!!! I'm finally done with this chapter. Wait what the hell am I celebrating for I still have to finish chapter 10 of "Trust" and I am no where near finished, well I gotta go…..smooches!!! please R&R 


	5. chapter 5

Hey everyone!! Sorry it took SO long to get this out, school has just been so hectic lately, I had to take SAT's over again, type a five-page report, do a project for my government class and was in the process of filling out college applications. Am I frustrated you ask?…..hell yeah!!

But writing is therapy for the soul right? So here I am writing up another chapter for you and it helps that my _friend_ (notice how I stressed the word) kept buggin' me about it "did you get chapter 5 out yet?!!? When are you gonna get chapter 5 out?!!? And then her asking turned to commanding.. "hurry UP!!!!!" LOL! Gotta luv her. She knows who she is…NO! screw it! **SMITA** **(Tiku)** knows who she is. So if anyone is happy about this chapter then thank her. 

Disclaimer: I don't own SM and if you didn't know that then you're an IDIOT!! See I told you writing is therapy for the soul. ^_~

Thanks for all the reviews!! I really appreciate them. I'd like to thank **Moonlight Storm** for taking the time out to read this. Thanks, you've made my day.

Chapter 5

A rose is placed in view, the petals twirling as the flower rotates between the fingers of the stranger. She grinned to herself, knowing whose shadow loomed over her body, protecting her from the sun. 

There were only a few people who knew the one rose that could make her eyes sparkle, white. Though red was beautiful, it was a color of love and it couldn't be offered to just anyone, it was only meant for one person, a soul mate.

Besides, she could recognize those fingers anywhere, so masculine yet soft at the touch; well, at least she remembered them that way since they were concealed in white gloves at the moment. It definitely wasn't Endy.

She turned to the person, her smile widening upon his appearance; he was always dressed to impress with his pressed suit jacket and pants, and top hat and cane. She couldn't see his face, which went unnoticed.

Though she wondered why he did it for her. He could have any woman in town, they already throw themselves at his feet; but she was the only one receiving his invitations to dinner and such.

Taking the rose into her hand, she brought it to her nose and sniffed its silky petals taking in the intoxicating scent. "My favorite," she whispered. 

He reached his hand out motioning for her to accept it, which she did, grabbing it and picking herself up off the grassy, flowery garden. She swiped her hand over her pale blue dress to rid it of stray strands of grass.

"Amare," the gentleman whispered. She looked up at the sound of her nickname, he was at least 4 inches taller compared to her 5'6" height, so in order to meet his eyes, she had to lean her head back slightly. 

She always wondered what the word meant, she knew it was Latin, but whenever she asked him about it he would always answer with "does it matter?" A question for a question, that's the way it is between them. 

He pulled her near him, his face moved closer and closer, and as she closed her eyes to expect his kiss**… '*RING*'**

*********

'*RING*' 

Serena rolled over in bed and reached over the night table. She slapped her hand down over her alarm clock, which didn't seem to want to stop ringing. She repeated this several times until she realized that it was her phone; annoyed, she slapped the phone with one swift movement causing it to fall to the floor.

She turned over on her side, pulling the covers up to her chin. Just when she was about to drift off to sleep, Justin's voice came on the answering machine. "Serena I know you're in there. Get up and answer the phone!" She put the pillow over head to stifle his sounds, "And don't put the pillow over your head cuz' I know you can hear me!!"

A groan came from under the pillow, "I hate when he does that." She mumbled to herself and crawled off the bed and onto the floor, scrambling to get the cordless that was sprawled on the floor. She pushed the talk button and brought the phone to her ear.

"I hate you Justin!!" he chuckled at her sleepy voice. "Rise and shine princess and come open the door." She got up from the floor slowly and shuffled out the room to the front door. When the door opened Justin took one look at her and started laughing.

Her usual silky blonde hair was sticking up in different directions all over her head; with her 'I'm too sexy' tee shirt and baggy sweat pants, with one pants leg up she looked as if she got jumped by the boogy monster from under her bed.

"What?" he looked her over once more, "you know you're missing a sock right?" she frowned and slammed the door shut in his face and walked back to her bedroom to continue her interrupted beauty sleep.

Justin opened the door and walked into the bedroom to find her curled up on top of the covers; she looked like a small child. With a mischievous glint in his eye, he jumped onto the bed and bounced up and down, "Ser-eeena, waaa-kie waaa-kie!" 

Serena sat up with a huff, giving him the most evil look. If looks could kill he thought as he climbed off the bed. After she was sure he wouldn't bother her anymore, she laid back down. He was just about to pull her off the bed, when there was a knock on her front door, Justin shook his head and left to answer it.

He opened the door to come face to face with Darien. Darien looked at him strangely what's Justin doing here at this time? he shrugged it off, "Hey Justin, is she up?" Justin let out a breath, "ask me that question again and this time really think about it." Darien chuckled and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"What happened?" Justin rubbed the back of his neck; "What do you think? Does she take sleeping pills? It should be a crime to sleep so much!" Darien raised both eyebrows at him, "well, you know how she is." 

Darien walked into her room; he smiled at her curled up position and walked to the side she was facing. He laid next to her on his side, propping his head up with his hand to stare at her.

Serena could feel eyes on her, "stop staring at me Reid," she mumbled to him. He stared at her in surprise, "how did you know it was me?" she shrugged and opened her eyes. "Please! I can smell your scent anywhere." He hmphed, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Take it and get out of my face!" she snapped. "well well well, it seems our little reporter didn't have her coffee yet." He stood up and went to her side of the bed. "So lets go get some, shall we?" he said picking her up off the bed, kicking and screaming.

"Reid!! Put me down!! You-you-you…IDIOT!!" Darien carried her over his shoulder into the kitchen and sat her on a stool at the counter. She looked at the two men with a dazed expression as the head-rush settled. 

"How about some coffee, Serena?" asked Justin as he slid a cup of the bitter liquid across the counter surface to her. "Do you have ANY idea what time it is?" she spat. She looked at the clock on the microwave, "8 friggin' 30!! Are you both crazy or just plain STUPID!!"

Darien smiled mischievously, "I have chocolate." Serena's eyes lit up, "Oooo, chocolate! Ok if you give it to me, you can strip me naked, give me a kick me sign and tie me to the fire escape." 

Justin laughed, "how the hell do you do that?" Darien shrugged, "practice."

***********

After Serena took a shower and got dressed, she met the two men in the living room to talk. "So what is it you two stopped by to tell me, interrupting my dream so early in the morning? And it better be important!" 

Darien and Justin glanced at each other. Darien nodded to give him permission to go first. Justin cleared his throat and began, "well, I did some research on Mina Sinclair; her roommate that reported her missing cooperated and gave me a bit of information." Serena tapped her foot impatiently, "And?"

"Well, it seems that Ms. Sinclair was just hired the day before the ball by Nicholas Diamond as his secretary." Darien sat up and let his fingers play with his chin as if he was in deep thought. "So? What does this have to do with anything?" Serena asked confused. Justin shrugged.

"Wait, I just found out that Jennifer Martin didn't meet Nicholas Diamond the night of the scheduled meeting between him and Michael Greene, actually she met a Dominique Safir, a representative of Diamond Enterprises." Darien interrupted.

"How do you know that?" Serena asked. "I paid Diamond a visit, but he was very rude about the whole thing."

****

(Flashback)

Nicholas Diamond strolled through the lobby doors onto the busy sidewalk. He glanced down the street, searching for the limousine that drove him to his penthouse suite every day. 

"Mr. Diamond, may I have a moment please?" the businessman turned to the sound of the voice. He scowled once his eyes landed on Darien Reid.

"Actually, I'm quite busy." He answered impassively checking his watch. Darien frowned at his back, "It will only be but a minute, I think you have the time to spare." He said walking forward to stand next to the white-haired man.

"Fine, make it quick." He snapped, his hand gesturing through the air, obviously irritated. Darien cleared his throat; "I was told that you were scheduled to meet Jennifer Martin to discuss certain matters about Greene Tech and your company the night she died." 

"And?" he asked crossing his arms. "Well, at what time was the meeting over and when was the last time you saw her?" he said, putting his hands into his pants pockets.

"I never saw her. There, I've answered your question you can leave now." He said checking his watch again. The midnight haired man rolled his eyes. "What do you mean you never saw her?"

Diamond let out an annoyed breath, "I thought it was unprofessional for Greene to send his representative instead of bringing his ass down to settle the arrangement himself, so I sent my own representative in my place. Now is THAT all?"

Darien raised an eyebrow, "what is your representative's name?" he asked as a black, stretched limousine pulled up to the curb. Diamond grabbed the knob and pulled the door open. Throwing his suitcase onto the seat, he turned back to the reporter.

"No comment." Darien growled under his breath, he really did hate when people said that. "You might as well answer, I'm going to find out sooner or later. I can go ask Mr. Greene himself, I'm sure he knows." 

"Sorry but Michael Greene, I believe, is on an extended vacation. I'd rather you found out later anyway." He replied. Darien raised an eyebrow why would he say something like that? 

"And that reason would be?" Diamond stopped as if in thought, his eyes wandering everywhere but never reaching Darien. Finally, he faced Darien with an emotionless grin; "All I mean is that an employer is not authorized to give out employee information. You should already know that."

"Then I guess I'll be finding out later." Diamond got into the limousine and closed the door. Before it pulled off, the window rolled down; Diamond stuck his head out. "Oh and tell Serena that I would love to see her." He said with a bragging smile.

Darien frowned openly, which Diamond caught, "What's wrong Mr. Reid, Don't like Serena in my company?" he stated mockingly. "Don't be jealous of the fact that I have her and you don't, you had your chance and now it's mine."

"Serena is free to date anyone she chooses, I have nothing to be jealous about, but if you hurt her, then you'll have to deal with me." He hissed. Diamond smirked, "Sure. It doesn't matter anyway, now that I have her, nothing can take her away from me again, not even you, not this time."

With that the window closed and the car drove away from the curb, into the busy traffic. Darien was confused as he went over the conversation that took place, "again?" 

(End of Flashback) 

Darien told the two what was said during the conversation, minus the 'jealous of Diamond' part, he sure as hell wasn't rushing to deliver that message either. why can't I tell her? "Darien?" 

*do you really want me to answer that?* his subconscious asked. "Darien?" 

No! now shutup 

"Reid!! Snap out of it!!!" Darien blinked at Serena's voice, "huh? Oh sorry, was just thinking about something."

"Care to share?" she said crossing her arms. "No."

***************

The sounds of shoes hitting the linoleum floor and chatting voices filled the two's ears as they walked in and out of stores between fifth and sixth avenue. "Do I have to be here?" A voice asked. "Yes." 

They had been shopping all day, dodging people left and right in stores like the Virgin Mega-store and the Disney store, which he still couldn't figure out her reason for going in there. Not only was he was tired, but his feet were beginning to ache and he was stuck with all the packages. 

The sun had set over an hour ago and he was ready to go home, but first he had to get "permission" for his leave. "Can I sit down!!?" he yelled, aggravated. "NO! You've been complaining all day, stop being so lazy!!"

Justin pouted openly. He slapped himself mentally as they stood outside facing one of the stores, Century 21 Department Stores. "I can't believe you're making me go in here!"

Serena shrugged and dragged him by his arm through the double doors of the store. "You know I hate shopping!!" She smirked, "Well, now maybe you'll think twice about giving me a wake up call on my day off."

"Hey! I wasn't the only one, Darien was just as involved as I was!" he said with a curt nod, crossing his arms across his chest. "_Darien, _had things to do." She said picking up a hanging Versace shirt from the rack. 

"I had things to do too." He uttered, looking nervously down the aisles. Please don't let anyone I know see me 

"Name one." She said, moving to the next rack, which held matching Versace pants for her shirt, her eyes never leaving the stack of clothes. "Um…." He mumbled. "I'm waiting." She replied in a sing song voice.

"Give me a second, I'm sure I can think of something." He responded as he followed her around the woman's section of the store. "Yeah I thought so." She smirked

His eyes widened in horror as Serena turned down one particular aisle. "No!! not the shoe department!!"

************

Raychel Landry walked through the store in her black heal boots, her hips emphasizing the stroll as the men drooled with every step she took. She smiled knowingly to herself and shifted the bags to her other hand.

Her long raven hair was pulled into a loose ponytail as some curls framed her face; red shades settled on top. She was dressed in black leather pants, a matching leather jacket and a red tube top underneath. 

She was heading toward the exit when she was intercepted, "stop your bitchin! We're getting on line now, are you happy now?" Raychel recognized that voice; it seemed familiar. She moved closer to have two people come into view.

"Serena Kyle?" Serena turned to see a girl with black hair staring at her with a knowing smile. "Raychel Landry, right?" Raychel nodded and walked closer to stand right in front of them. "How are you Serena?" Serena smiled politely, "I'm fine and yourself?" 

"I'm good." Raychel's eyes wandered to the dirty blonde male standing next to Serena. Her eyes blinked in recognition as they glazed over for a moment, but just as sudden as it happened, it ended just as fast. Justin was the only one who caught it.

"Um..Justin Bryce, nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand after putting some bags on the floor. "What are you doing to this poor man, Serena?" Serena laughed. "Believe me, he deserves it!"

Justin frowned at her, "Ha Ha," he said dryly. Then turning to Raychel, he mouthed 'help' causing another fit of giggles from the two women. "I personally don't see what's so funny." 

Raychel looked him up and down with a soft smile that held a hidden meaning as lust flashed through her eyes. Serena saw it and lifted an eyebrow knowingly I wonder what happened to Michael Greene? 

Justin gave her the same look as he watched her lick her lips seductively. She blinked and shook her head, remembering that Serena was there. "Oh Serena, I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner tomorrow night? Nicholas doesn't know about it yet, it's a surprise. It could give us a chance to get to know each other better."

Serena was surprised but accepted, "Sure, I don't have anything planned. What time?"

"Oh, 7 o'clock and you can come too, Justin." Justin nodded. "Good, I'll see you two tomorrow then." Raychel turned and walked through the doors and out onto the sidewalk, disappearing amongst the crowd of people who still littered the streets, even at that time.

"Well that was interesting." Justin said. Serena's eyebrows furrowed in thought, "Justin, be careful around her ok?" he looked at her strangely, "Why?"

"I don't know, she just gives off weird vibes. I think she's dating Michael Greene, she was very friendly with him at the ball." Justin shrugged "so? They could just be sex partners; it IS the 21st century. Besides, I'm not looking for a relationship."

Serena's eyes never left the exit, "Still, just don't get attached, ok?" He nodded in understanding, he knew that she wasn't trying to control his life, she was just being true friend who was looking after him. He could do nothing but oblige…for now.

*************(Next night)*************

Serena ran around the bedroom, rushing to finish getting dressed. She threw one shoe on and moved quickly over to the dresser to put her jewelry on in the mirror. She looked at the clock on her nightstand, which read 6:45 in red letters.

She cursed under her breath, she could never be ready on time, no matter how much time she gave herself, whether it was one to two hours, she was always late. Thank God I learned a faster way to put on my makeup

As soon as she put on her other shoe, the phone rang. She cursed under her breath as she ran to the other side of the bed to answer it. "WHAT!!!"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to never answer the phone in such a rude manner?" She scowled. "Why when it's just you, you have this annoying ring. Not hard to miss." He hmphed, "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Actually you did, I'm trying to be ready on time." He was silent for a moment. "Where are you going?"

"Out to dinner with Justin, Raychel Landry invited us over." He nodded to himself, "Oh, well don't let me interrupt you, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Serena thought that she heard something in his voice but she brushed it off and continued her last minute preparations.

The doorbell rang ten minutes later. She walked into the living room fully dressed and ready to go. Justin whistled as she opened the door. She was dressed in a light blue sundress that was held up by two thin straps; the hem was longer in the back than in the front, showing off her legs from the knees down.

She did a pose, twirling in place. She was thankful that her hair was in a bun with golden tendrils surrounding it as she turned in place. After her little show, she examined Justin who he had to admit looked very handsome in his dress shirt and pants, casual but nice.

"Do you have a cab waiting?" he looked at her with a strange smile, "what?" he shrugged. "Um..they sent a Limousine."

She giggled doubtfully, "real funny, now is there a cab? With my luck one probably won't stop." He raised both brows, "I'm serious, there is a black stretched limo, waiting downstairs, with a chauffeur holding a sign with our names on it." She looked at him in shock, "Whoa."

***************

The limousine pulled up to a large building. The door opened as the chauffeur helped Serena out, bowing to Justin in the process. "Take the elevator up to the 25th floor." They nodded and walked through the doors into the lobby heading for the elevator doors.

When they reached the intended floor, they stepped out to be greeted with twin doors that were left open for the expected guests. "Hello, anyone here?" Justin's voice rang through the hallway. Raychel came into view, "Come on in, Nicholas is in the lounge room."

Their mouths fell agape upon fully entering the huge apartment; it was more like a house. It had beautiful glossy wooden floors and a spiral staircase leading to the second floor. The sitting area was filled with Italian furniture and rugs that matched well with the scenery; and a fire was started in the fireplace.

"Welcome." They both turned to see Nicholas descending the stairs, looking proud and gentlemen-like as his posture stood tall and regal. He came over to them, grabbing Serena's hand he gave it a butterfly kiss and shook Justin's hand.

Raychel came over in her red dress that reached her knees and hugged her figure. She ran her fingers over Justin's shoulders lightly, "Would you like me to hang up your jacket?" she whispered in his ear softly. He gulped, but nodded, handing her his coat as Nicholas grabbed Serena's shawl.

"Take a seat while we hang up these items and check on dinner." The two sat uncomfortably on the couches positioned in the room as they looked at each other with nervousness and surprise.

A figure entered the room with a tray of champagne glasses and offered them some, which they gladly accepted. Nicholas and Raychel walked into the room with their own glasses and positioned themselves next to their guests, Raychel a little too close.

"Thanks for the Limousine, but it really wasn't necessary." Serena said breaking the silence. "Nonsense, everything is necessary when it involves you." She blushed and took another sip from her drink. Raychel didn't seem to be interested as she rubbed her leg against Justin's, making it look like an accident.

Justin cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. The same guy who brought the tray in, came out once again, "Dinner is served." Serena couldn't help but scrutinize him, with his sapphire hair and eyes, so young and yet so familiar. She smiled at him as she passed, which he seemed surprised at, but was able to compose himself.

The conversation was mild as they enjoyed their dinner that seemed a little formal to Serena and Justin, as they had never truly experienced it before. Justin, though uncomfortable, was beginning to sweat as Raychel flirted with him underneath the table with her foot rubbing up and down his leg.

When the meal was finished, they walked back in the lounge room. Raychel whispered in Justin's ear, gaining a little grin on Justin's part as he followed her toward the spiral staircase, "excuse us for a moment." Serena glared at him as he gave her a little wave before disappearing upon reaching the second floor.

Serena breathed in to slow her heart that was pounding in her chest. She hoped that he couldn't hear it. Nicholas gave her one of his charming smiles. "Are you nervous, Serena?" She looked at him in shock, "Um, a little."

"Don't be." He said holding her chin up so he could see her eyes. They burned with blue fire and desire, the two things he knew her best for. Oh how I've missed you Serenity She looked away quickly from his piercing gaze.

He cleared his throat, sensing her discomfort. "So did your partner give you my message?" she looked at him confused, "what message?" 

"I'm not surprised. Sometimes I think he could be jealous." She almost choked, "jealous? Darien? I don't think so!" he shrugged, "so you're saying that nothing could happen between you two or already happening?" 

"No! we fight and tease each other constantly, believe me there is nothing there." She said a little unsure as her eyes glazed over for a few seconds, but she snapped out of it and put on a dazzling smile. what is wrong with me?

"Serene." He whispered, "so beautiful." He leaned over to capture her lips with his. She couldn't help but respond to him as his cold hands grabbed her bare arms to draw her closer. 

***************

Raychel led Justin down a long hallway to stop in front of another pair of twin doors; they seemed to have a lot of those in that suite. He watched as she opened them to reveal a king-sized canopy bed with red drapes and matching silky sheets. she must really like red he thought as he followed her into the room.

She turned to face him, she didn't waste any time as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him breathlessly. He was surprised but it soon passed as he succumbed to her lips.

They moved over to the bed, kissing and pulling onto each other's clothes in the process. She stopped suddenly to look into his eyes. He sat on the bed as she straddled his waist, their eyes never wavering. What is it about her? he thought.

"Your eyes are like Jadeite, so green and so beautiful." She said, her voice dripped with sorrow and her eyes flashed with regret, longing and some other emotion he couldn't define. "No, you're beautiful." He whispered and continued to kiss her.

Their sound of lovemaking that echoed the halls on the second level mingled with the laughter and butterfly kisses of the couple on the first floor. Each pair clueless as to what's going on around them.

**************(Another place in town)*************

An old man dressed in rags shuffled along the deserted streets. He paid no attention to any sound or shadow that surrounded him, he simply shrugged off any fear, he was just too old to worry about such things.

All he wanted to do was find a good place to sleep and maybe a good dumpster for a midnight snack. (AN: *cringe* I know) He sang and whistled to himself as he dug through the huge garbage can. 

He touched something fleshy, and dug deeper to find what it was; grabbing onto it, he pulled. What he pulled out was not something that he was expecting as a cold hand hung over the edge; purple and blue colors stained the once healthy skin, showing to anyone that the body had been deceased for quite some time.

The old man turned and ran heading to the first police station that he could find. Never in his life had he ever seen a dead body, especially one with those weird markings on the neck.

Yes I'm done!!!! Took foreva….ah well it's done. Please R&R. *smooches *


	6. chapter 6

Hey everyone!!! (stops to see people holding bats) * eep * Ok I know that It's been like two months since I've gotten another chapter out, I just got caught up in other things, one fic in particular. It's my first crossover (GW/SM baby!!) and I really wanted to get out the second chapter before I started working on my other fics, but you've all convinced me other wise. If you all noticed, the story notes on the main page have altered just slightly, I've made it a 1,000 years instead of 100. I just got a really good idea and decided to put it in. This chapter will take place a week from last chapter, it was Saturday when the dinner took place and now it's Monday.

So enjoy !!!

Disclaimer:

I don't own sailor moon

The obvious is true

But, it's still all good

Cuz' this chapter is for you!

****

Chapter 6

The door squeaked as it opened to reveal a lone figure sitting, staring into the fireplace. Her eyes reflected the flames as they danced in the air casting shadows across her face. To any passerby she resembled an exotic gypsy with the pale skin, raven hair and cloudy violet eyes. 

She didn't notice the extra person in the room until he spoke her name. "Raychel?" her eyes turned away from the fire for a second to glance in his direction, then returned back to the fireplace. He winced as he realized her closeness to the flames; such a position would be too intense for a mortal, but she wasn't exactly normal.

He sighed openly, "what did you see?" he asked expectantly, knowing that this wasn't a one-time thing. She blinked, "what do you mean?" 

"You know what I mean. Everyone knows that when you have one of your *visions* you sit in front of the fire like some lost child." He stressed, smirking at her still figure. She looked at him for the first time since he walked into the flame-lighted room. "Am I that predictable, Dominique?"
    
    He shrugged, "well, when you live with someone for a certain length of time, you tend to pick up things. Nicholas drinks a glass of wine while he sits in his favorite chair staring off into space whenever he gets nervous, anxious or worried; and he kills when he gets pissed. You, on the other hand, sit in front of the fire." 

"It soothes me." She simply answered. He let out a hoarse laugh, shaking his head in disbelief, making his blue hair fall into his cobalt eyes. (AN: I have no clue what color his eyes are!) "It can also kill you. You may be immortal, but you can still die."

She smiled, "Don't tell me you're afraid of fire," more of a statement than a question. Her smile only widened when he remained silent. Her eyes wandered back to the fire, "Absence is to love what wind is to fire; it extinguishes the small, it enkindles the great."

He rolled his eyes, "I hate when you talk in riddles!"

"Let me teach you a little life lesson and pay attention because I hate to repeat myself."
    
    His eyes narrowed slightly, "go on."

"Fire is in constant comparison with Love. It's always been that way, even before my time. It's an eternal flame, forever glowing in your heart, but once love enters the picture, the flame becomes a blaze sending a burning sensation through out your body giving you warmth. That's why so many people search for it."

There was a slight pause, but he didn't try to interrupt. He didn't want to admit it, but he was very interested in what she had to say. 

"But a shift of the wind can send fire spreading out of control. Love works the same way, it's just as unpredictable and uncontrollable as fire, and if you're not careful you can get burned. That's why so many people fear it." 

Dominique's brows furrowed in frustration, "what are you talking about?"

"Fire can only hurt you if you allow it to," she said as the flames engulfed her hand. Dominique's eyes widened, "what the hell are..?!" he stopped when he noticed that she showed no signs of pain or any scars. He could only stare in amazement as her fingers played with the fire.

She pulled her hand out, "See?"

He shook himself out of the stupor, "Is this your way of telling me you're a witch?" She shook her head, "I'm not a witch, I just can't be harmed by fire; I guess you can say it's a gift or something." she said with a frown.

"So, how does this connect to your *visions* tonight." She turned to him sharply, "Why must you use sarcasm? You dare mock me?!?!" she said standing to her feet, glaring at his form. 

"Because you're overreacting. They're just nightmares." She laughed silently, getting him even more annoyed. "Why do you laugh? What the hell is so funny?!!" he yelled as she sighed and shook her head.

"How ignorant you are. Nightmares are the key to our future; they're prophecies, it would be stupid not to follow them." He shrugged, "so, why a fire, why not just sit in an open window?" he joked. "Because, people are so afraid of it, that they miss the messages. The fire has a spirit that knows all and sees all, and if you listen, it will reveal what you want to know." 

He raised an eyebrow, "are you a schizophrenic?" She sucked her teeth and walked to the other side of the room trying to keep herself from killing him. "Ok, humor me. What did the fire say?" He tried to ask without smiling but failed miserably. Her fingers massaged her temples as she answered. "Someone is going to die."

Dominique shrugged, "So? Most people around us usually do." She shook her head, "no, I mean someone we know, but I don't know who."

He was still confused, but an idea came to him, "does this have anything to do with Nicholas?" She gave him a knowing look, confirming his suspicions. "Let's just say that his past is going to come back and bite him in the ass."

"So, all that talk about love had something to do with his feelings for Serenity?"

"Partly, there's a lot that he doesn't know. He's so blinded by his lust that he can't even see the obvious. They're not meant to be; she already has her soul mate, just like Roseline and Jeffrey, Josephine and David, Natasha and Samuel. Her path has been chosen and it would be stupid to try and intervene." who are they? he asked himself. Thinking that they were probably old friends of hers, he let it go.

"What will happen if he tries to prevent it?" he asked aloud

"He'll get burned."

*************************

(Dream sequence) 
    
    Hands caressed her skin, running up and down her arm sending shivers throughout her body. The touch was cold, yet warm at the same time. She returned the touch as she ran her fingers over his lips and over his cheeks and through his white, silky hair. 

There was something about this man, God only knew what. Though she couldn't really ask him what it was he was hiding, since she herself had secrets that she didn't want to let out, at least not until she figured it out herself.

She was intrigued by two men, both different from one another, but having serious affects on her judgement. One was tall, dark, and handsome, had an open sense of humor and one of the most gorgeous smiles she had ever seen. On the other hand, the other one was also handsome, with a more professional demeanor and mysterious life style, with his cold eyes holding all sorts of secrets.

She just couldn't understand how two men, completely opposite of each other, could have her twirling in circles in confusion and love. She was most certain that she loved one, but the other emotion was close to it, like curiosity or something else. All she knew was that she was drawn to him and didn't know why.

He looked at her seriously, she knew he had something on his mind. She scratched her neck where the small blemish used to be until it went away a couple of days ago. She just hoped it wasn't something secretive, because then she'd be forced to tell him hers and she wasn't ready yet, but she gave him her full attention and waited for him to begin.
    
    "Serenity, there is something that I have to tell you. Something important and I need you to just hear me out first before you respond."
    She nodded as he took a deep breath to begin. "Serenity…. IT IS NOW EIGHT O'CLOCK"
    "Huh?"

*************************

"IT IS NOW EIGHT O'CLOCK"

Serena rolled over in bed groaning as she turned to glare at her alarm clock. She flipped the switch to stop the loud electronic voice and raised from her comfortable bed sighing, "always at the good parts."

She scratched her butt and padded into the living room. (AN: like you don't do that!!) She turned on the television and turned to channel 12 to watch her morning news. Though she was two hours late since the news officially started at 6:00 am, she really could have cared less. There isn't enough money in the world to get me up that early

She twirled the remote in the air impatiently as she waited for something interesting to be mentioned. She eventually lost her grip, sending the remote tumbling to the floor and under the side table. Serena stared at it for a couple of minutes, frowning as she contemplated on getting it. but it's too early for this! she whined to herself.

* stop being lazy and just pick it up! * her mind yelled back.

I'm not lazy!! her mind rolled it's eyes yeah ok it answered sarcastically.

With a huff, she slowly lowered down to her knees and crawled under the table. "stupid remote," she mumbled as she grabbed it. 

__

"For those who didn't see the first half it has become known that the merger that has been Nicholas Diamond's main goal for the past month, is finally official. Yes! Michael Greene has agreed to the contract and plans to unite Greene Tech with Diamond Enterprises. Today we have witnessed the birth of a supreme industrial power. Now back to you, Kaity." (AN: don't you just love the enthusiasm)

"OWW!! DAMNIT!!" Serena crawled out backwards from underneath the table rubbing her head. She stared in shock at the television set, "How…what…why?" She was brought out of her agape state by the ringing of her phone. Knowing whom it was, she answered the phone.

"I'm up." The person chuckled into the phone, "Could this be? Serena Kyle? Up on time?" She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, "Reid? SHUTUP!" he laughed again. I kill myself sometimes he thought

"Hey Reid? Did you know that the merger between Greene and Nicholas was made final today?" He frowned at the fact that she called Diamond by his first name. So, they're on a first name basis now? answering her question, he nodded into the phone, "yeah, if you were up then you would've known that earlier. Do I have to come and get you myself?" 

"Do…and die." He sighed into the receiver, "are you at least dressed yet?" 

"No." she said walking in the direction of the bathroom. There was something nagging at the back of her mind, but she was too distracted to try and define it, it's been like that for a couple of weeks now and she still couldn't find the reason for it. She shrugged it off.

"Well, don't you think you should be doing that? I'll give you 20 minutes." She made a disgusted sound, "20 minutes? Don't I even get a chance to make some coffee? How about 30 minutes." She said turning on the bathroom light and stepping in front of the mirror. Her eyes widened upon her reflection.

"Good Lord! Make that 45 minutes." He laughed in response; he knew how she was in the morning. "That bad, huh?"

"Aaargh, worse! Looks like I was attacked by the static monster." She said as she picked at the stray strands that seemed to defy the law of gravity. "Um, I better go. This needs my full attention."

*************(Daily Globe)***************

"Did you happen to find out anymore information on that Safir person?" Darien looked up from typing on the keyboard of his computer to glance at his partner who was lounging back in her chair, her usual position. 

"That's the unusual part, I couldn't find any files on him, whatsoever." Her head leaned to the side, as she gave him a 'are you serious?' look. She sat up, crossing her arms on the desk top, "none?" 

"None," he said giving her a serious look to show that he wasn't joking, since he usually does.

God, I hate when he does that, he looks too damn….never mind! She looked away, hoping to get distracted from her inappropriate thoughts. Her face soon brightened up as an idea popped into her head. Serena reached for the phone and dialed the numbers she knew so well.

"Hey Justin!" there was a pause as she listened to his response. "How did you know?" Darien lifted an eyebrow; "I don't always call you when I need something!" Her partner smiled knowingly and returned back to his typing.

"Ok, maybe I do need something." she paused once more, " like information on Dominique Safir," she said sheepishly. Darien smirked receiving a glare from Serena, who just stuck her tongue at him. 

She waited for an answer, "Thank you, Justin. I'm forever in your debt. See you later?" his response make her frown, "date with Raychel? Oh, ok. Have fun." She hung up and let out an aggravated breath.

"You don't like her very much, do you?" Darien asked without looking away from the screen.

"It's not that I don't like her, it's just that she kinda irks me and the stupid thing about it is that I don't even know why." 

"Could it be jealousy?"

"NO! I'm not jealous! He can date who ever he wants, I'm just…just…"

"Jealous?" he added

A growl could be heard from her throat as she glared, once again, at Darien, who didn't seemed to be fazed. He shrugged, "oh, I forgot, you have…_Nicholas._" She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, "jealous?"

"No, I just think he's phony." 

"But you don't even know him!"

"I don't have to _know _him, you can tell he's phony just by looking at him; besides, you barely know him yourself." Serena shook her head, letting the silence that swept over the two, sink in. maybe he's right, but there's just something that keeps me drawn to him

The typing brought her out of her stupor, "what are you doing?" 

"I'm making notes, it seems that there are a lot of unanswered questions."

"Like?"

"Like, where's Michael Greene? He didn't even show up at that interview they had with his new *partner* which he should have, since it is his company." Serena shrugged.
    
    "I thought he was on vacation."

"He wasn't on any airport lists, I checked it out." Serena lifted a brow, "don't ask." She shrugged and continued staring off into space.

"Is it just me, or didn't Michael Greene seem….what's the word? Oh yeah, pissed off about the merger?" Darien nodded and shrugged, "I guess he changed his mind." She frowned in thought, but shook the bad feeling off.

"You hungry?" he asks. "Not really."

The phone rings making Serena jump, causing another smirk from her partner. She ignored him and answered the phone. "Hello." She pauses.

"Sure, I would love to go to lunch!" Darien takes his attention away from the computer and looks at her. "Five minutes? I'll be waiting, see you then." She hung up the phone and started gathering up her belongings.

"Um..who was that?" Without looking up from her desk she says, "Nicholas."

"Oh? Thought you weren't hungry." She pulls out her brush from her purse and starts brushing her hair. "I'm not."

"So you go when he calls? But when I ask, _you're not hungry_." She made a face at him, "Well, it's different, you're just Darien."

"Gee, thanks." He mumbled. "Aaww, you know what I mean. Now, how do I look?" He looked at her as she stood in front of him, smiling.

beautiful he shrugged, "you look all right." She gave him a look before she walked out of the door to the elevator, "don't hate." 
    
    (AN: *wink wink* Smita)

***********(Later that night)**************

Darien slouched down in the cushions of his couch, with the remote in his hand, he prepared himself for a night of channel surfing. (AN: what fun!!) This was not at all a constant routine, he was usually out at some hot club, dancing with a group of girls surrounding him, but tonight, he just wasn't in the mood for all that action. 

*does it have something to do with a certain blonde with the crystal blue eyes?* his mind asked. 

why do you always pop up at the worse times? he questioned himself. *cuz' it's when you'd least expect it* 

Darien put his head in his hands, he really didn't need this, he was already feeling apathetic and now he was talking to himself ….again. 

The phone rang bringing him out of his pitiful state. (AN: the phone has been ringing off the hook lately) "Hello," he answered sluggishly. "Hey Dar, whatcha doing?" Andrew asked.

"Chillin." Andrew smirked into the phone, "so, in other words, you're doing nothing?" Darien let out a breath. "I'm changing the channel, that's definitely doing something."

"Riiiigghhht. Well, I'm going over to the bar to earn some extra money bartending. Wanna come?" 

"No thanks."

"Come on, you need to get out, maybe I'm working you too hard. You're losing your spark. You definitely need some fun." He explained

"I'm fine, thanks." Darien replied

"Good, I'll be by in 10 minutes." Before Darien could object, Andrew hung up the phone. "Damn! He never listens."

*************(The bar)***********

Andrew dried the glass in his hand, bobbing his head to the music playing in the background. He set the glass down next to the row of other already dried glasses and took a glance at his buddy.

Darien drank the last drop of his beer. Andrew shook his head at the five shot glasses and empty mug. I should have never left him alone "Yo Darien, don't you think that's enough?" Darien shook his head wildly. "No," he answered slurring his words. 

"You're drunk." 

"Noooo, I'm cool! Actually I feel pretty damn good. More beer, now." He said handing the mug over to Andrew. Andrew placed the mug in the sink behind him and turned back to his drunken friend who was being harassed by two beautiful women. 

"Hey cutie, you wanna dance with us?" the red head asked as her friend's large chest bounced in his face. Darien nodded, his eyes never straying from her breasts. They began to pull him to the floor, but Andrew stopped them. "Ok ladies, my friend is in no position to be dancing, so, why don't you two go and whore around with someone else."

The red head rolled their eyes, "fuck you! You're friend don't know what he's missing." The dull blonde snapped her fingers, "he's a grown man and if he wants to be with us, then he can!"

Darien slumped against the counter, "chill! Why you trying to mess up my flow?" Andrew pushed Darien back into the stool, "because you're drunk and more than likely to do something stupid." The two girls shrugged and walked off giving the guys dirty looks.

Darien put his head in his hands, "Shit Andrew, I was just about to get some." 

"Yeah, and probably herpes too." Darien groaned. Andrew walked over to the phone and started dialing. "What are you doing?" 

"Calling Serena's cell." Darien sat up straight, "What! No! Don't!" Andrew turned to him, "why not, I can't take you home so I'm getting someone who can."

"But she's out with that guy, what's his face." 

"Nicholas Diamond?" Darien nodded. "They're out on a date" he spat. Andrew shrugged, "ah well, I can't do anything about it now, the phone's already ringing."

"Fuck."

**********(The restaurant)***********

Serena was in the middle of a funny joke when her cell phone started ringing. "Oops, excuse me for one minute." She flipped the lid, "hello." 

"Yo Serena, Darien got himself wasted and I'm bartending, so I can't drive him home and I don't want to put him in a cab in his state. Could you come pick him up?" 

"Sure, we were just about to leave anyway, hold on." Serena covered the mouthpiece with her hand and turned to Nicholas. "Is everything all right?" She nodded, "yes, except that Darien sort of drank too much and he needs to get home." 

"So can't someone there take him home?" 

"Well, Andrew is bartending for extra cash and can't leave and Darien's too drunk to get in a cab by himself. So, I was wondering….."

"You want to know if we can pick him up?" she nodded. He let out an aggravated sigh, "sure, why not, if it means so much to you." there goes my plans She smiled and mouthed a thank you, turning back to Andrew. "Yeah, we'll be by in 10 minutes."

*****************

The black, stretched limousine pulled up to the curb. Andrew stood out on the sidewalk with Darien slumped against trying to argue his way out of the ride. "Nooo! I don't wanna goooo!" he whined. Serena shook her head at him, "come on Darien, let's go home."

Darien took one look at Nicholas and frowned, "Ugh, do I have to ride in the same car as him?" Nicholas narrowed his ice violet eyes.

"Darien! Stop being so rude and get in the car!" Darien put his head down and dragged his feet to the door, getting in and sliding over to make room for the other two. Serena and Nicholas got in after they said their good byes to Andrew. Darien was asleep, by the time the door closed.

*****************

They pulled up to her apartment building, "thanks, for the dinner. I'm sorry it had to end so soon." Nicholas waved his hand nonchalantly, "don't worry about it, there's always next time." She said shaking Darien awake.

"Now, where does he live so I can take him home?" Serena looked at him surprised, "Um, actually I was going to bring him to my place."

"I don't think that's a good idea, it's obvious he's got a drinking problem." Nicholas tried to argue, he wasn't too happy with the two in the same apartment, together, alone. "No! he's not an alcoholic. The only time he drinks like this is when he has something on his mind, this isn't an all the time kinda thng."

"Well I still say, I should take him home." 

"No, don't worry about it, he's fine." He kept his frown from showing on his face. this isn't good at all he thought as he watched them walk into the building.

Once the two got in the apartment, Darien grabbed his stomach and covered his mouth, running straight for the bathroom. "Shit. Please let him make it." 

She followed him to find him slumped over the toilet throwing up. She sighed and wetted a washcloth with cold water, placing it on his neck. She sat down on the side of the tub and ran her fingers through his head; to anyone else, it would seem natural. After he finished getting everything out and brushing his teeth with her spare toothbrush, she led him into the room.

She helped him undress into his boxers, Serena trying not to look below his belly button, and helped him into her bed. Before she could walk away, he grabbed her wrist. He looked at her with half closed lids, the booze hadn't rubbed off yet, but that was obvious.

"Thanks, you've always been there for me," he whispered. He pulled her down to his eye level and kissed her. Her eyes widened, but she couldn't help but return it as the kiss became more passionate. They pulled apart when they ran out of oxygen, she stared at him strangely as he just rolled over and went to sleep.

She got undressed and crawled under the covers next to him. Turned away from him, she couldn't close her eyes, all she could think about was the kiss, if they were such good friends personally and professionally, why did that kiss bother her so much? Her eyes, eventually, closed and off to dream land she went.

*************(Somewhere across town)****************

A white-haired gentleman sat in a crimson, velvet chair drinking a glass of red wine. His gaze was on the floor, but yet seeing nothing as his mind wandered to the events that happened earlier that evening.

"So, I take it, things didn't quite work out according to your plans tonight." The raven head woman said, walking into the spacious study. 

He paid her no mind, he really wasn't in the mood to hear the 'I told you so' speech that she's given too many times to count. She just laughed at his silence, she really didn't need to hear it, she already knew.

"Nicholas, Nicholas, Nicholas…" he looked up at her with a glare. "When are you going to learn? You can't get between those two."

"I don't want to hear this shit now, so leave." He replied. She shook her head; she wasn't going to leave without saying what she had to say. "Your destiny doesn't lie with Serena just as much as it didn't with Serenity. She has and always will be with Endymion."

A growl escaped from his throat and before Raychel could react, he had already jumped out his chair and pinned her to the wall. "NEVER speak HIS name in my presence!" She stared at him wide eyed, but no fear showed in those stormy violet depths. She pushed him off her and stepped up to his face, "you may intimidate Dominique, but you forget, you made me and IAM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" 

"No, you forget. You asked to have this life, for what? Immortality? No! For jealousy. Remember your betrayal is FAR worse than mine will ever be." 

Raychel looked down at the floor, "you're right, but at least I'm not in denial. I know where my future lies, but the question is, do you?"

He chuckled, "Oh, so I'm guessing you mean Jadeite, no, excuse me, Justin?" She looked away giving him the answer that he needed. "Looks like someone here hasn't learned anything either." She glared at him. "It's different with me and him, WE never got a chance, YOU, on the other hand, had it and blew it."

His nostrils flared, but soon he calmed down. He cleared his throat and sat in the same chair he occupied before, "So, if you want your chance so much then why haven't you taken him yet?"

"Because, that's how I lost him the first time and I don't plan to make that mistake again." With that, she walked out of the room, leaving him to make new plans for his love. He raised the glass to his lips. Soon Serenity you will be mine

****************

Darien woke up to the smell of coffee. He groaned once the hangover hit him, and boy did he have a hangover. "That's what I get for drinking shot glasses." He muttered as he scrambled out of bed and shuffled across he floor to the closet. He search the clothes trying to find a shirt, "what the…this isn't mine." He said holding up a dress.

He took a step back letting his surroundings sink in, "this isn't my room." He walked to the door and swung it open to meet Serena, who was just about to walk in. "morning sleepy head, I think you'll need this." She said handing him over a glass of water and two white pills. 

He took them appreciatively and swallowed them. She gave him a nervous smile, one that he caught. "What?" she shrugged, "nothing."

"So, what happened last night? How did I get here anyway?" he asked. She looked at him surprised, "Um, we brought you here last night." He raised a brow, "we?"

"Yeah, me and Nicholas."

"He slept here too?" he asked almost not wanting to know.

"No, he dropped us off and I put you to bed, mind you, after you threw up." She said with a smile. He looked at apologetically, "sorry, I didn't want to mess up your evening."

"Don't worry about it, you was WAY out of it and there was no way I was going to let you walk around the city in your state." Darien scratched his head, "I can't help but have a feeling that something happened last night, but I can't remember." Her eyes widened slightly, "Um, nothing out of the ordinary," she lied.

For some reason, that lie hit her hard; did she really want him to know? She really couldn't answer and that scared her because now, she didn't know where their relationship was. 

She shook her head maybe it's good that he doesn't remember, I don't think I'll be able to handle it she thought as she watched him walk toward the bathroom down the hall. She sighed as the phone rang. "Hello."

As she listened to the speaker her eyes saddened a bit, she hesitated as she took one last look at the doorway; a look of goodbye. Giving herself a nod of approval, she answered. 

"Sure, I'd love to have dinner at your place tonight."

Yes!!! I finally finished it. I didn't mean for it to be so long, but considering how long I made you guys wait, you deserve it. Thanks for all your reviews, I SO love them and never want you guys to stop, so please R&R on this one, so I know if I'm doing this whole "dark" thing right. Smooches…until next time.


	7. chapter 7

Hey!! I'm back with chapter 7. YEAH!!! And the crowd goes wild (Ok maybe not, but a girl can dream right?) I'm going to cut this short since you guys never read these things anyway, including me. Sorry if it took so long to get this chapter out, many things got in the way, including my other fics, but now I'm inspired and ready to write.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM and we all know this.  
  
Side note*** Many of you had questions about the end of chapter 6, the scene where Serena accepts the proposal over the phone. She was just going over the emotions in her head after Darien kissed her and now she is confused, yet because Darien doesn't remember, it makes the situation easier because now she doesn't have to deal with it. So, in a way, she's saying goodbye to what could happen with her and Darien and accepting Diamond's invitation. Get it? If not e-mail me and I'll explain it more thoroughly. ^_~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The birds chirping in rhythm to their own song mingled with the car horns that beeped loudly outside, disturbing the woman who slept peacefully in her bed. She turned over to her side and was jerked awake as soon as the sunlight met her closed lids.  
  
She cursed inwardly and scowled at her window, it was really beginning to bother her. Her legs swung over the edge as she yawned and rubbed her eyes, she was more tired than usual and she wondered what she did last night to make her so tired.  
  
She stopped suddenly, "Wait, what DID I do last night?" She closed her eyes in concentration trying to remember her actions from the night before. She just couldn't trace her steps after 8:00 pm and that puzzled her.  
  
"What the hell….I know I was with Nicholas last night, but what happened after? How did I get home?"  
  
She placed her fingers on her temples, massaging them, she hoped, would bring back the lost memories.  
  
After several minutes passed without a result, she shrugged and stood up, her legs wobbly as she made her way to the bedroom door.  
  
"I must've had more wine than I thought." She said paying no heed to the absence of her hang over.  
  
She entered the bathroom and turned on the light. She put toothpaste on her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth like every morning. Rinsing her mouth, she wiped it with her towel and prepared to battle with her hair as she looked in the mirror.  
  
She did a double take and gasped. There was a dark blemish on her neck, it was reddish-pink and was as big as a hickey, and she was sure that everyone would assume so if she left it exposed. So after she got dressed she went searching through her jewelry box.  
  
"Where the hell are you? I know you're in here!" She took out a few pieces and placed them on the dresser, she was desperate, pigs would fly before she let Darien see this thing on her neck; she wouldn't hear the end of it.  
  
"Aha!" she smiled as the black choker came into view; this was definitely her ticket out of humiliation-ville. She put it on and nodded in satisfaction that it covered the blotchy area and turned to leave, rushing out the door seeing that she was late…..again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The doors jingled as another person from the street entered the café. He walked up to the counter to place his order when he turned to see the blonde he knew all too well. Serena stood in line with her arms crossed over her chest as she waited impatiently for her turn. She grumbled to herself watching the three persons whom stood in line ahead of her; she was definitely not a patient person.  
  
Darien chuckled at her as he watched her tap her foot in annoyance. "That won't make them move faster, you know." Serena jerked her head to the right to face the owner of the voice. When Darien met her view, she rolled her eyes. I should've known  
  
"Damn, do you have a tracker device on me something? You're every where I turn." He lifted a brow, with a smirk on his face he answered, "Serena don't lie, you know you hired someone to write down my daily schedule just so you can run into me on purpose."  
  
She frowned up at him, "p-u-lease! As if you're even worth the trouble. And even if I did, I wouldn't have to pay the additional fees of him having to follow you around since you don't have a life."  
  
Both eyebrows rose at her comment as he rocked back and forth on the heels of his shoes. "This coming from a woman whose life ends beyond the doors of the Starbucks Coffee House." He grinned and put his hands in his pockets, while still continuing his rocking.  
  
She snorted softly, "Yea, and look who's standing next to her." He stopped rocking and looked at her. After a few seconds he was able to register the meaning in her words, he shook his head; "I hate you." Serena just smiled and held up one finger, "One point for me. The day hasn't even started yet and I've already shut you up. Damn I'm good."  
  
"Well the day isn't over yet, I still have a chance." They walked up to the counter together, which caused Serena to look at him strangely, he noticed. "What?" He recognized the look immediately, "Oh come on, you're gonna make me go to the back of the line!? Have a little heart." He said with a little pout, which had the girl behind the counter melting with emotion.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "Fine! But enjoy this while it lasts cuz' this is the last piece of generosity I have left." He smiled proudly and turned to the girl to order. Serena breathed in deeply, Darien just had no idea how incredibly cute he was when he made that face. get a hold of yourself, Serena. This chapter of your life is now closed  
  
She was brought out of her reverie at the sound of the girl's question. "excuse me?"  
  
"What would you like?" Serena shook her head lightly trying to shake away her thoughts, "Oh..um."  
  
She leaned her head to the side as she tried to decide what she wanted or in this case, what she was in the mood for. Darien looked over at her; he glanced at her again when he noticed the black band around her throat. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"What?" He brought his hand up and pointed at it, "That." Her eyes showed fear as she touched the band with her fingers and rubbed them over it, "Oh this thing? It's called a choker." She said in relief, thanking God that he didn't mean the hickey she had on her neck.  
  
He leaned in to get a closer look at it, "well, can you breathe?" She gave him a look of disbelief; "if I couldn't breathe then I wouldn't be wearing it, Darien."  
  
"Hey, don't look at me, I'm not the one who gave it the name 'choker'" She rolled her eyes, "You have no sense of fashion at all."  
  
"Fashion? Those things should go back in stock, if you ask me."  
  
"Well no one asked you so shut up!" The girl behind the counter looked at them in amusement, "let me guess, you two are involved."  
  
They looked at her with wide eyes, "No!" they both answered simultaneously. "We're just friends." He said. Serena snorted, "not even." He threw a glare at his partner.  
  
The girl smiled and leaned on the counter, her loose black hair, which had pink highlights fell over her shoulders, looking at the raven-haired man, "In that case, may be you can meet me after work." Darien was startled by the girl's boldness.  
  
Serena stared wide eyed at him as a goofy grin broke out on his face, she was beginning to feel real uncomfortable; part of her was happy that he was meeting new girls, but the other part was really beginning to hate the Starbucks employee.  
  
She shook her head, she couldn't let it happen, she slapped her hand on the counter, "Um, excuse me. But if you don't get me my Double Late, then the only people you'll be meeting will be the ones who stand next to you on the unemployment line!" (AN: sorry for the spelling, I don't drink anything coffee related so I have no clue if this drink even exists, if you have a better drink then tell me and I'll add it in)  
  
The girl jerked back and walked away quickly to retrieve the beverage. Darien glanced at his partner, she was tapping her nails on the counter top, her face was turning red and her eyes were glowing a stormy blue. "What's wrong with you?" he asked  
  
"Nothing!" she snapped. He was about to comment, but the girl had already come back with their coffee.  
  
Serena dropped her money on the counter and walked through the doors. Darien's gaze followed her.  
  
"It seems to me that you two are more than just friends." With that said, the girl walked away. Darien stared back at the door and sighed, "true……but we're not." He picked up his cup and walked outside.  
  
*******(That night)*******  
  
 She lay on her side; her arm was bent, holding her head up as she looked at her lover next to her. She watched his chest rise and fall while he slept peacefully having his own sweet dreams. She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her naked form stood exposed until she covered it with a red silky robe that had Chinese designs printed on it.  
  
She walked over to the window and pushed back the thick curtains and peered through the glass into the dark depths of the sky. Her stormy violet eyes looked toward the horizon, which was beginning to turn pink, as the sun slowly made its descent underneath the surface. She sighed and flipped her raven hair behind her shoulder.  
  
Her eyes shifted to the right and she could see Justin's reflection in the window; this brought a smile to her face. There was so much she wished she could tell him, things that she eventually would, but only when the time was right. She knew that there never really is a right time for anything, however in this case, she couldn't just blurt out the very thing that ended his life the first time and could very well happen again.  
  
She knew he wasn't Jadeite, he may look, smile and talk like him, but the two were different, yet she couldn't help but love them both. She decided to take a different approach then Nicholas, he was using the same strategy that he used all those centuries ago, which got him no where.  
  
She on the other hand went in a different direction in hopes that Justin would fall in love with her the natural way, not by eliminating her obstacles and forcing her love on him, like she had did with Jadeite.  
  
This was something she had disagreed with Nicholas about, she didn't want to relive the past, he, on the other hand, did.  
  
Raychel knew she loved Jadeite the first time she saw him, as cheesy as it may have sounded, but she didn't believe in love at first sight until he came into her life, then everything changed.  
  
   
  
It was noontime, the wind was little and the temperature was warm as it always was in the month of March. The sky was clear with no signs of clouds and the sun was bright.  
  
The young woman tapped her foot impatiently waiting for her companion to come. She stood in a lavender dress of lace, which hugged her frame loosely and as she walked the metal-plated belt and beaded bracelets jangled with noise. This was an unusual look, for women these days were interested in a more sophisticated demeanor. To them she looked like a gypsy or in more insulting words; a witch.  
  
It was easy to suggest such things; her hair was midnight and reached below her back, it was straight and held no bounce. Her skin was ghostly pale and she rarely smiled. The only things that held any form of life were the stormy violet eyes that held a fire of wisdom.  
  
She was not like other girls, she wasn't born into wealth, nor did she live out in the open, touring the city in carriages or attending elaborate parties where no one even knew the host. No, she lived in the solitude of the trees with those like herself. They weren't outcasts, just avoided.  
  
Just because she could walk through flames without being burned or heal with unexplainable reasons, didn't necessarily mean she was a witch.  
  
She felt alone until she got knocked over by a bubbly blonde who just so happened to be the same age as her, the two 4-year olds became close friends fast.  
  
Serenity, she thought, the only person she knew who could become friends with anyone, the one who never judged another. Serenity was the complete opposite of Raychel. She had curly blonde hair, laughing blue eyes and a smile that made you feel like you were the most important person in her life when it was directed at you.  
  
So there she stood waiting for her beautiful friend to come introduce her to another one of her child hood friends, a boy. They knew each other as long as Raychel knew Serenity, but they never did cross paths, though Serenity talked about the other constantly stirring up curiosity between the two.  
  
She spotted two patches of blonde hair in the distance. Serenity and her gentleman friend walked up to Raychel, stopping whatever chatter going on. "There you are! What took you so long?" Raychel asked.  
  
"Sorry, we got a little ahead of ourselves, just trying to catch up on lost time." Raychel nodded and turned to the man that stood next to her best friend. He had short sandy hair that was brushed back and out of his face. He looked over at her with his bright emerald eyes and Raychel submitted.  
  
"Raychel Landry, this is Jadeite Valone." She said. Jadeite smiled and nodded in her direction, which had Raychel restraining her astonishment. Serenity, waited for the raven-haired girl to answer and it took a few seconds for Raychel to calm down and ask the question that had been plaguing her.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, but 'Jadeite' is an unusual name. Where did it originate?" This wasn't an odd question for him since many times during the years he was asked the same question from various people. "My mother named me." He said, his eyes growing melancholy as he spoke of his past.  
  
"She thought that my eyes reminded her of the rare gem she carried around her neck, but she died soon after." Raychel bit her lip as nervousness took over, she didn't mean to make him upset. Serenity grabbed his hand and began to caress his skin; the action had Raychel yearning to do the same.  
  
Raychel's eyes, too, became sad as she watched Jadeite turn to Serenity and give her a smile that Raychel wished he would give her, a smile of love. That was when she knew that Jadeite thought of Serenity as more than a friend; he wanted her to be his mistress, but of course, this was unnoticed by Serenity.  
  
For weeks, Raychel witnessed Jadeite's attempts to gain Serenity's attention and getting no where since Serenity was too oblivious to even realize the love he held for her; he was and always would be one of her best friends.  
  
Raychel wanted Jadeite and wanted him to want her too. The day she actually got the confidence to show her interest in him by asking him if he wanted to join her for a picnic she was planning for the following night, he wanted to spend his evening eating dinner with Serenity and her parents. Her jealousy then turned to envy.  
  
The envy soon transformed into disgust as she viewed Serenity's dishonesty toward her lover Endymion Vladimir and her new gentleman caller, Nicholas Demando, which was his name then. Serenity shuffled between the two and it made her nauseous to see Jadeite do such sweet things for someone who didn't appreciate them.  
  
She's met Nicholas several times before and each time he gave her weird vibes. His whole aura radiated dark energy, which confused her many times since that kind of energy only came from demonic creatures, or so she was told by her ancestors while growing up. Demonic creatures, then were only myths, but her family believed every tale.  
  
She needed to know so she went to the only place that would give her the answers she desired.  
  
With the fire blazing as the flames lick at the air above, the midnight gypsy sat Indian style in front of the fire. Her eyes were closed and sweat covered her brow as she concentrated on the light within, the power to call upon the divinity within the flame  
  
"I call upon the great Goddess of the Fire, come forth to thee and grant me the gift of knowledge. Come forth, Hestia."  
  
The fire flickered to a bright red and then darkened to blend once again. Her eyes opened, the shadows bounced in her violet orbs. It was time to voice her question.  
  
"What is it that I am missing? Please guide my soul to the answer."  
  
**What is it that you want to know, child?**  
  
"Please tell me why his life force holds so much darkness."  
  
**He holds no morals, he only knows death, he needs the blood to satisfy**  
  
"Does he not have a soul?"  
  
**My child, he has no life force, therefore, he has no soul**  
  
Raychel's eyes grow wide, how can a human not have a soul?  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
**He wants the one with the hair that matches that of the sun**  
  
"Serenity." She whispered to herself, more of a fact than a question. The fire flickered once more and Raychel knew that the enmity was gone.  
  
He needs the blood to satisfy… "What does that mean?"  
  
Raychel pondered that conversation for many days; she still could not understand what the goddess was trying to tell her. Though, she should be used to the cryptic hints that she constantly received, it irked her to the highest degree until she could figure it out. It wasn't until the evening walk she took, did she begin to comprehend.  
  
   
  
Raychel shook her head and turned away from the window. She walked back to the bed, sliding the robe off her shoulders and climbed into the king size bed to lay next to her lover. She put her head on his chest but didn't close her eyes, for her mind was still drifting to the past to the day she was created, the day she asked to be created.  
  
She shivered involuntarily, if only she knew what that decision would've cost her, she would have never chosen the life she now led. But she wouldn't have gotten her chance to be with the green-eyed gentleman.  
  
   
  
She saw him that night walking with his cane tapping on the ground; his hat propped upon his head, which swung from side to side as if looking for something. She could see the woman walking ahead of him, only a few feet, just out of his reach. She didn't know why, but she felt as if something was going to happen, she wondered what he was doing out there so late.  
  
She watched him disappear behind the trees of the park and followed. The sight she saw was oddly expected as she watched him rip open the woman's throat with his sharp fangs, his hand pressed her to the ground, preventing escape. When she stopped moving, he rose to his feet and wiped the blood off with the cloth from his pocket.  
  
"He needs the blood to satisfy." She whispered. His cold violet eyes turned in her direction, looking over her slowly sending chills up and down her spine. They hardened when he realized who she was; she, unfortunately, would have to die.  
  
She stepped forward ignoring her beating heart, she wasn't afraid of him, she was afraid of what she was about to say; she was willing to sell her soul to get what she wanted and she wanted Jadeite. She knew what he was, she heard tales about the Vampire race, about their power and she wanted it.  
  
"Nicholas, grant me that power." His brows furrowed, he was not expecting those five words to come from her mouth; he wouldn't have to kill her after all.  
  
   
  
Raychel clenched her eyes closed; she could see her standing in his mansion facing his naked figure as she did the same. He had told her, that the only way for her to succumb without difficulty would be sexually, or she would be in tremendous pain and might not survive. It was a different procedure for females they weren't strong enough to deal with pain  
  
.  
  
Raychel really hated the laws of those days, she was a human being, a civilian, yet had no rights.  
  
She knew why there weren't many vampires running around the world, they chose their kin carefully, those who were worthy of the title. In her case, she promised to hand over Serenity if he gave her the power of immortality.  
  
She knew by doing this she would have to get rid of Endymion, but in her view, Jadeite was worth it. He would not pursue Serenity if she was engaged to another; in this case, Nicholas would be the one she would marry. She knew it was wrong and deceitful but she would have done anything to get what she wanted; the plan made it unnecessary to kill Serenity.  
  
She would finally be beautiful; while Serenity's died with age, she would be able to outshine her. However, Raychel knew that Nicholas was planning to make the blonde one of them, but what he didn't know was that Serenity was destined to die an early death, which she failed to mention to her creator; the day walker. So either way, she would win . . . or so she thought.  
  
She never admitted it then, but living for 10 centuries gave her time to think; she was jealous of Serenity since the day they met and that, to her, was pathetic.  
  
  
  
She remembered so clearly, the day when Serenity came running into her cottage in the woods. She was out of breath, which gave Raychel the impression that she had ran all the way there. Her cheeks were flushed and there was brightness in her eyes that she had never seen before.  
  
"Raychel, I've been looking for you. I rarely see you anymore and when I do, it's always at night. My dear friend, are you ill?" Raychel looked away from the blonde when she mentioned it. But the gesture went unnoticed by Serenity, as she was too busy trying to make sure her friend was all right.  
  
"I'm fine. I've just been quite busy in the afternoons." Serenity accepted that answer and continued with her purpose for being there.  
  
"I've been wanting to inform you on my decision." Raychel's brows furrowed.  
  
"What decision?" Serenity smiled a cheerful and excited smile. "I've chosen to marry Endymion."  
  
Raychel almost choked, "Pardon?" Serenity sat down on the stool facing Raychel. "I've thought about my situation very carefully and I've realized that there isn't a future for Nicholas and I, it has and always will be Endymion, I've just been so distracted that I forgot that very thing and I thought that you, as my trusted friend, should know that."  
  
Raychel knew that this decision of hers would fuck up her plans, in order to get what she wanted, Serenity had to end up with Nicholas. Now she definitely needed to get rid of Endymion and if not, she needed to get him out of Serenity's life, and she knew how.  
  
"I'm happy for you, Serenity and I hope that you and Endymion will be happy together." Serenity smiled and hugged her midnight- haired friend and made her way to the door; she turned back and gave Raychel a curious look. "You…look different somehow, your eyes are glowing. Are you sure you're not ill?"  
  
When Raychel nodded, she shrugged and made her exit. Raychel's hands clenched the arms of the seat with a force that caused them to crack and break off completely, "Shit!"  
  
For days after that evening, she plotted her scheme. Instead of killing him she wanted Serenity to reject Endymion. Raychel would play with Endymion's mind luring him into a lustful venture using Serenity as bait. What he saw on the outside was Serenity, but inside, was a vampire gypsy in disguise.  
  
She calculated Serenity's time of entrance where she would walk in and witness Endymion's sin as well as Raychel's. She would not see her face, but only the act, the act that would send her running into the arms of Nicholas. Who knew that it would back fire, giving her shame for many centuries after?  
  
   
  
Raychel clenched on to Justin's body with a desperate grip, she couldn't lose him again; it was bad enough she lost Jadeite as well as her best friend, but she refused to lose Justin.  
  
A trail of blood ran down her cheek and landed on the sleeping man's chest. She squeezed her eyes closed tighter. Somehow she would fix things, she couldn't turn back time, but she could fix her guilt and maybe her soul; she needed to, for her sanity…. she needed to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~(Next Day)*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien walked down the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets and his head down facing the ground. His thoughts were on the previous morning at the Starbucks Café. He just couldn't understand Serena's actions, he knew they were just partners, but there was something more there.  
  
Was she jealous? He shakes his head, of course not. Why would she be jealous, all they do is fight and throw insults back and forth; there isn't any indication that the two had any feelings for each other whatsoever. Then why were people taking bets back at the Daily Globe on how long it would take for the two to get together?  
  
But that was just people passing time, to overcome boredom; there wasn't any truth in those piles of money that were continuing to grow every day and now filled two drawers of a desk.  
  
Ok, he had to admit, Serena was attractive and sometimes she could send his hormones raging out of control; but so did every other attractive female in New York, why was she so different? *because she's not like every other girl you've met*  
  
He groaned at his conscience, it always made him think about things he was trying so hard to avoid.  
  
He had to admit Serena was definitely one of a kind. She was honest, caring, determined, and the girl had spunk mixed with this attitude that had him on his knees withering with admiration. But his question was what did she feel about him?  
  
He looked to read the advertisements that were posted on the wall; one in particular caught his eye. It seemed there was some small carnival going on in Central Park; it was going to be there for one more day  
  
He looked at his watch that read 11:50, he knew that Serena would be getting up soon, maybe, he thought she would come with him. He knew that it would be the perfect opportunity to ask her about that incident from the morning before. He just needed to get enough courage to open his mouth.  
  
Without bothering to call, he made his way toward Serena's apartment building.  
  
****************  
  
With a few yanks and bribes, he managed to get his partner out of bed, dressed and walking through the entrance of Central Park to the carnival. She was quiet and she wasn't wearing that stupid choker thingy around her neck this time. Serena had almost went crazy until she looked in the mirror and saw the blemish gone.  
  
Darien hadn't noticed her reaction, but most men usually don't. They had walked in complete silence, which was nerve racking for the both of them. Darien cleared his throat and spoke for the first time.  
  
"Serena, were you all right yesterday? You seemed a bit…high strung." She bit her lip and looked straight ahead; at first he thought, she wouldn't answer, but she proved him wrong when she spoke. "I'm fine."  
  
He shook his head. "No you're not. If it's PMS, then I'd understand but….." she swung her head to the side and gave him a glare, "I'm not PMSing!" He held up his hands as if surrendering. Serena shook her head, why did men always blame a girl's bad day on PMS?  
  
"Ok, ok. Just forget!" He shook his head and continued walking next to her, she glanced at him and could see that now he was angry but the way he pouted and his eyes were glaring at every passerby. She licked her lips and bit the inside of her mouth, she had no idea why she blew up at him.  
  
"Look, I don't know why I blew up at that girl yesterday. I guess I woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She shrugged, but knowing that there was more to that explanation than she cared to admit. "She thought you were acting like a jealous girlfriend." He commented.  
  
"I wasn't jealous." She said all to quickly causing Darien to stop and look at her confused. "You said that a little fast, Serena."  
  
Her eyes wandered around nervously, why was she acting so strange? It's like she couldn't keep her hormones in check, they were raging none stop. "I didn't mean anything by it, I'm just….." her gaze met the ground. "What?"  
  
"I have this sudden craving for a steak, a very rare steak." His brows furrowed at her, "rare?" She nodded and began to walk again. Her eyes stared off into space, as she couldn't understand the strange feeling that overcame her, "weird?"  
  
Darien eyed her funny and followed her wordlessly. Too busy trying to bring up the question that was in his mind and the reason for her invite, he never witnessed the flash in her eyes; the dark, stormy blue turned back to sapphire.  
  
Serena looked over and saw a sign that read, 'Fortune Teller,' in black painted letters. She smiled and turned to Darien who eyed her suspiciously. "What?"  
  
"Lets go get our fortunes told." He shook his head, "No, I don't do fortunes, they're a waste of time and money. I've seen enough Miss Cleos to last me a lifetime."  
  
She ignored his comment and began top drag him over to the booth. "It might give us a lead for our story." Well, I see she's back to normal now he thought  
  
They walked to the stand to see a guy with his back turned to them, he had long blonde hair pulled into a pony-tail and seemed to be talking on cell phone. This made Darien roll his eyes; a fortuneteller with a cell phone just wasn't something he saw all the time.  
  
The scene didn't affect Serena whatsoever, she just leaned on the booth, "psst!" He held up one finger without turning around and continued with his conversation. Serena wasn't satisfied with that gesture and tried again, "Excuse me, sir."  
  
He turned all the way around, "Just one sec…on..d…." his voice trailed off as soon as his eyes landed on her. He seemed unbelievably perplexed, like he saw a ghost for his face soon went pale. He brought the phone back to his ear, "Um, I'll call you back," then hung up.  
  
Darien frowned at the man; the guy seemed to know her. Serena could only stare back, but her look was filled with confusion and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable underneath his hazel gaze.  
  
He cleared his throat and walked over to them, "I'm sorry, may I help you?" Darien turned to see Serena's reaction but it seemed she had forgotten all about the weird incident that just took place. "Yes, we would like to get our fortunes told." Darien grunted. Serena glanced at him and turned back to the man, "Correction, I would like to get my fortune told."  
  
The blonde man nodded and reached under the surface to reveal a pack of cards; they were bigger than regular playing cards and fewer. He shuffled them without skipping a beat and laid them face down on the surface. "Choose six cards from anywhere in the pile."  
  
Serena nodded as he picked up the deck and spread them with his fingers. She picked out six cards and placed them face down on the surface side by side. He put the deck aside and began to flip over the first card.  
  
"This is the High Priestess; this card is telling me that you have a very big decision to make that could affect your future. You need to know the right path to follow and the most wisest; your life can grow prosperously or come tumbling down out of control."  
  
Serena stared into his hazel eyes and for some reason she got very scared. He flipped another card, "The Lovers card, this shows that you are capable of finding love, but there are different kinds of love and you need to decide which one suits you best. This relates to the High Priestess, you might be in a predicament where you have found two loves; however, love can be disguised, you need to find the one that is truest."  
  
Serena's gaze faltered How did he know?  
  
He looked at her to see her reaction; he had to warn her some way.  
  
He continued to the fortune and flipped the third card. "The Chariot card, this shows that you need to have full control of your mind, you can't let jealousy or desires to take over. Those desires may not be the best thing for you and in some form you already know that, yet you can't help but to succumb. Jealousy usually means that you feel things that you are trying to avoid, the best thing for you to do is face it head on."  
  
Serena thought back to yesterday at Starbucks, was she really jealous of the girl who hit on Darien? She didn't want to know, which made the fortune true.  
  
He flipped another card, "The Strength card relates to The Chariot, you have to have control of not only your mind, but your body as well. You have to know how to read your bodily actions, its pleasures can tell you what you need. Listen to them." She nodded.  
  
"The Devil card…" Darien's brows rose in surprise. "…this is showing you that there are underlying desires that circulate your life, they're not necessarily yours but you may be the object of those desires. And if this is true, that person has not admitted or hasn't properly taken it into account, this person is in denial."  
  
When he flipped over the last card, Serena's eyes widened. He cleared his throat as a lump suddenly formed, "The Death card relates to The Devil card, if the person acts on those desires, it will lead to his/her death, a death of a close friend, a death of an innocent or even your own. You need to pay close attention because it may be already happening."  
  
By the end of the reading Serena was biting her lip as she stared at the cards. Could all these be true?  
  
Darien gave an impatient sigh and looked at his watch, he really wasn't buying the crap, but it scared him to think that she would. Darien looked at the man, who was staring at Serena with a look of familiarity, like he her well. "How much is it?"  
  
He turned to Darien confused, "pardon?"  
  
"The card reading, how much?"  
  
He shook his head, "no charge." He then turned back to Serena who stared up at him, "you must listen to these cards, they speak the truth. Remember, things are not always as they seem." As he said that he reached over and touched the side of her neck, tapping the area twice with his finger, the same spot where her blemish used to be.  
  
Serena eyed him curiously, he couldn't know about the blemish, could he?  
  
Darien began to pull Serena away from the booth. "Come on Serena, he doesn't know what he's talking about." She tugged her arm out of his hold and turned back to the blonde man. "What is your name?"  
  
"Many know me as Zoicite." She nodded and didn't resist when Darien began pulling her again out of his sight. His gaze met Darien's and Darien almost paused out of confusion and possible understanding. It almost seemed that Zoicite was relaying him a message.  
  
"Take care of her….. Endymion."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Diamond's suite)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nicholas sat in his velvet chair, drinking his favorite wine. He could hear footsteps above his head and knew that Raychel was entertaining a guest, Justin, no doubt. He was beginning to get disgusted each time he watched her smile at the blonde man with that human emotion in her eyes.  
  
Raychel was no longer human and even though he felt the same for Serena, he wouldn't become a mortal to get her. Mortals were for feeding him, not to become objects of human emotion.  
  
Serena would no doubt be one of them soon and that passion that disgusted him would be no more. Raychel wasn't even going to turn Justin, he was going to remain mortal, an ignorant one at that.  
  
Nicholas smiled deviously, he wondered what would happen if Justin found out, he wouldn't want her then, would he? Would he run scared after seeing her as a demon and nothing else?  
  
This was what Nicholas wanted, he wanted Raychel to accept who she was and stop trying run from it, she was a killer and she didn't need Justin, he was in the way of her accomplishing what she was supposed to finish 10 centuries ago. She had failed and now she had a chance to fix it, if not she would regret it.  
  
After all, it was she who made the deal with him; she who wanted immortality, she who betrayed her so called best friend, and it would be she who would pay in the end.  
  
**************************  
  
I'm done!!!! Review, review, review!  
  
  


	8. chapter 8

First, I would like to apologize for this long over due update, I wanted to revise this fic before I did anything else and I was working on Bittersweetness, so again, I apologize for the neglection. Second, as you can see I have revised the other chapters and Third, I plan to end this fic around chapter 12 if possible. I just want to get this and Trust out of the way. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or it's characters.

Chapter 8

"I saw her."

Brown eyes wander to the figure walking through the doorway. When they recognized the person they went back to reading the passage of the page in the open book sitting on his lap. He licked his finger and turned the page.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. Blonde hair, blue eyes with a dark haired male as her companion….positive"

The newcomer looked toward the figure sitting in the middle of the room. He sat with his leg crossed over the other at a round table covered with a dozen open books and scattered papers. The one in the chair nodded causing chocolate strands to fall into his face from his long ponytail pulled up loosely. 

"Did you find out anything?" he asked closing the book and reaching for another.

"Well, she wanted a card reading.…… lets just say, I found out a lot of interesting things."

He walked over to stand opposite the male in the chair. The brunette paid no mind and continued to flip through the pages occasionally marking them by folding down the corners.

"Like?"

"He's already made contact with her but she's oblivious or _ignoring _his true intentions."

"Of course she is, Serenity was so, it's only natural for her to be the same."

The standing male moved his hands through his blonde hair to pull the ponytail tighter. With his hazel eyes he questioned him further.  
"So what happens now?"

"We wait." was the short response.

"That's it? Nephrite, I don't know……She's already been bitten and it's only a matter of time before she turns."

"She will only turn completely if she gets her first taste, which will not happen."

Zoicite frowned and made a disgusted sound. 

"How can you be sure?"

"Serenity is strong, she will never allow herself to kill and she will never allow herself to be manipulated by _Demando_."

The blonde narrowed his eyes at the exaggeration. If he didn't know any better, Nephrite despised the head vampire, but the question was: for what reason?

"You speak his name with such hostility. Something tells me there is more to this than you're willing to reveal."

Nephrite stopped reading and looked up at the blonde in front of him. His face held no expression, which made Zoicite nervous. He's seen Nephrite's temper once before and he didn't plan nor care to experience it again. His brows rose when the brunette smiled and the blonde relaxed.

"Did you _see _that? Or was that a guess?"

"I know that there are things that you continue to hold back and I can see it in your eyes that you are no ordinary mortal. There is too much wisdom there. I don't need my gift to see that."

Nephrite smirks and places the book back on the table. A few minutes pass and Zoicite didn't think he was going to explain any further until Nephrite cleared his throat and turned to him.

"Demando killed my wife." he whispered.

Zoicite's brows rose. He would never had expected Nephrite to have been married and it disturbed him that he actually _couldn't see _that.

"It was over a century and a half ago. I do believe it was around the same time of Serenity and Endymion's third reincarnation. Then, they were known as Natasha and Samuel. Our marriage was fine except for one minor detail."

"What was that?"

"She was the slayer…" he continued when no reply came "….but the problem with being the chosen one is not just the danger it's also the responsibility that comes with the duty. When she accepted the job, she accepted immortality."

Nephrite rose from the chair and walked to the bookcase to search through the volumes. 

"When Demando ran her through with his _shiny little sword _and left her for death_…._" he sneered "…..she passed her immortality, her duty…she passed them to me so I could avenge her and avenge myself." 

He pulled a book from the shelf and walked back to the table. Zoicite remained in one spot and just watched.

"As the demon hunter I am determined to finish what my wife began. She had notes on the vampire that date back fifteen centuries--five hundred years before he met Serenity and this obsession he has gives me the advantage to kill him."

Zoicitie nodded and chose this time to pull out a chair to rest his legs. 

"So who is the dark haired woman who follows behind him? I sense guilt, a lot of it at that."

Nephrite snorted and stroked his chin with his fingers. "Ah, the infamous Raychel. She betrayed her best friend and sold her soul for the affections of a man. If she must feel guilty it should be for that reason. I might be able to use her conscience against her, either that or use it to persuade her to help us."

Silence filled the room as the two continued to flip through the pages, obviously searching for something. Zoicite marked a page then closed the book looking at Nephrite across the table.

"You never told me your wife's name."

Nephrite stared at an invisible spot behind the blonde's shoulder. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the hard binder book.

"Makoto. Her name was Makoto."

****************************************

__

She was happy. That was the only feeling washing through her body and coursing through her veins, like being warmed by the Sun's beams. She just couldn't explain it any other way. She was deeply in love, which is what she announced to her friend the day before and now she was going to announce it again.

Raising her skirts she ran up the stairs in glee. She had something she needed to tell him. She finally knew what she wanted. . . . . .who _she wanted and that person was only a few feet away. Now that she thought about it, she really shouldn't be there seeing as she wasn't married and neither was he. The situation was scandalous, but she didn't care. She would be married soon enough._

When she reached the landing she slowed a bit trying to catch her breath from the sprint up the stairs. She didn't need to call his name, she knew where his room was. She used to play there as a child and though she hadn't stepped foot in there in over ten years, she remembered well. From her position she could see his door cracked open and as she came closer she could hear soft groans coming from within. 

She pushed the door slightly so that her head could fit through and when she peered in she wished she hadn't. Two figures laid in the middle of the bed intimately. She watched as their hands explored each other's body twisting and turning within the sheets that covered their naked forms. When she saw the familiar mop of jet black hair she turned away from the door and tears spilled down her cheeks. She would never forget how he ran his fingers caressed through her long raven hair. . . . . . . . . .

***************************************

Serena sat up in bed. She swallowed hard and looked toward the clock on her night stand. She groaned when five-nineteen glared back at her. She placed her face in her hands and pulled back startled as her palms became wet. Serena swiped her fingers along her cheeks and realized that she was crying.

She stared at her hands in confusion. Why was she crying? Was the dream that affective? She couldn't remember and it only made her want to force the memory out even more and that's what she spent the half hour doing until her eyes closed to continue the sleep she was interrupted from.

Her lids were only closed for two minutes before flashes of naked bodies, white sheets and black hair appeared in her mind. 

Serena stared into the blackness of her room in shock, disgust and plain jealousy. Was someone trying to tell her something? If this was someone's idea of a sick joke then she……what would she do? It's not like someone could play around with her dreams unless it was God and he was too busy for games. So what does it mean to have dreams about your partner in bed with someone else? His hair was longer, but she was definitely sure it was Darien, and why did she have the urge to pull out the woman's hair strand by strand?

*because you wish that you were in that bed instead of her*

No, I don't! 

*If you said that one hundred times more you'd still feel the same way*

……

*I can't hear you* her mind teased.

I hate you!

She frowned and rolled her eyes when she could hear it laughing.

So, now that she realized her feelings for Darien (what ever they were), what was she to do now? She turned on the lamp and stared at the phone next to her. She knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep if she didn't just pick it up and dial his number. After five minutes of hesitation and much coercion from her annoying subconscious she finally heard the ringing on the other line.

When she heard his hoarse voice on the other end her throat clenched up. 

"Hello," he repeated. When she heard the familiar irritated sigh she cleared her throat.

"Darien, it's Serena."

Darien sat up in his bed now fully awake and frowned. "Serena, are my ears deceiving me or are you awake before me?"

Serena rolled her eyes, "ha ha ha, you're just too funny, I'm on the floor laughing hysterically right now as we speak."

He chuckled at her sarcasm. "Wait let me record this conversation so someone will believe me when I tell them this happened…." 

Serena could hear the drawers in his night stand opening and closing and she began to bite the inside of her cheek.

"Darien, if you'd just stop and listen so I can say this before I lose my nerve."

The noise stopped and she knew she had his attention now. "Go on."

She licked her dry lips and continued. "I would like….totakeyououttodinner."

"Excuse me? Could you say that again and this time slower."

She let out a nervous breath. "I want to take you out to dinner."

She was answered with silence. "Darien, did you hear me?"

"Um, yes, but I'm not sure I heard you right. Did you just ask me out?"

"Yes."

"like on a date?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, I think it's time that we settle a few things. So, do you accept or not?"

"Uh, yea……of course." he answered quickly as if the offer would be taken away at any moment.

"Tonight? eight o'clock?"

"Sure." he answered

"Good, now maybe I can get some sleep." with that the line went dead. 

Darien stared at the receiver in amazement. Was he dreaming? He had just been asked out by the girl he's been lusting after since the day her met her. He knew something was between them, but he had always thought that he was going to make the first move. He had always thought that it would be him waking her up early in the morning to ask her on a much needed date. Once again, Serena caught him off guard and that made him smile. He was very close.…._very_.

************************************

There was tension in the air. Serena thought that she would go to Starbucks and get her Vanilla Latte like she did every morning, go to work and then straight home to get ready for the date, but it's obvious she didn't think hard enough. She wasn't expecting the tingling sensation as one trickle of sweat rolled down her spine because Darien stood in the line next to her.

She was nervous. There had never been a time where Serena was nervous, well not in a way where she was unable to hide it, still here she was standing next to Darien and she couldn't even look him in the eye nonetheless stop sweating and Darien hadn't said a word yet.

Darien stared at her with his deep blues and raised one brow smiling. 

Oh, how cute! She's nervous!

Serena could feel his staring and turned to him. "What?"

He shrugs and licks his lips. "Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

He snorted. "I just think it's cute and all that you're nervous."

She gave a short laugh, "I am _not _nervous."

As soon as she saw his _don't shit with me _expression she relented. "Well, just a little."

He smiled at her, but it wasn't his usual teasing smile that always made Serena red in the face. No, it was a smile of understanding, a sincere one.

"Me too." 

He grabbed her hand and glided his fingers through hers clenching her hand lighting. After five minutes Serena realized they were still holding hands as his thumb caressed her skin and she began to relax. Their hands remained attached even after they climbed into a taxi.

********************************* 

*ring*

"Serena Kyle……Hey Justin! What's going on?"

Darien looked up from his work station and peered across his desk toward Serena. She had the phone to her ear and while she listened to Justin's voice on the other end she jotted down a few things on the yellow pad. 

"This happened today?" she asked and nodded when she got an answer.

"Oh, this morning……"

Darien leaned over the desk. "Hey, what happened?"

"Hold on for a minute Justin….." she moved the receiver from her mouth, "……Mina Sinclair's body was found floating around in the Hudson river early this morning. They did an autopsy on her this afternoon, but they won't release any information, not even Justin knows."

"Ask him what room they're keeping her body." he whispered back.

"What?" she said, this time covering the receiver with her hand and leaning toward Darien.

"What room is she in? I want to see the body."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling, just trust me." 

Serena nodded and uncovered the phone. "Do you have a room number?"

Serena wrote it down then hung up the phone. Darien looked at his watch and stood up from his chair flipping off his computer as he pushed in his chair.

"Where are you going? we have to get started on this article."

"I'm going to get a look at the body, the Morgue closes at five so by the time I get there nobody will be around."

Serena gave him a mock salute. "Well, have fun."

"I will and so will you since you're coming with me."

She chuckled, "funny." she said, but when she saw his serious face, she stopped laughing and fear settled into her features.

"But, Darien! I hate the Morgue. Why do you think I always send _you _in there?" she whined.

"Serena, you did that out of spite! You're going!" he smiled.

"But…."

"No buts."

"Darien…."

"You're going." she pouted and sat back in her chair childishly. 

"I _hate _you."

***************************************

"Darien….."

"Shhh…."

Serena followed Darien down the stairs to the lower level of the building. The lights were on in the hallways and nobody was around. Serena moved closer to Darien and looked over her shoulder making sure no one surprised them from behind.

When they came to room LL10 Darien pushed open the door and peered in. He ran his hand along the wall and with a flick of his wrist the room flooded with a dim light. He pulled Serena in after him and closed the door.

Serena bit her lip when her eyes landed on the sheet covered body lying on the table. There were cabinets lined along the back wall, which made her shiver knowing that more bodies laid within. Darien moved toward the table and pulled the sheet back to the girl's decaying shoulders. Serena didn't follow.

"Just what I thought."

"What?"

"She has the same marks as the first victim…..here come see."

Serena remained standing against the door. "I can see fine from here."

Darien rolled his eyes and walked over to her. "No you can't." 

When he started pulling her closer he ended up dragging her instead. Her heals were pressing into the floor and Serena was punching Darien in the arm and scratching him on the hand that held her wrist.

"Stop! Darien!…This isn't funny!"

He placed her right in front of the table. She stood stiff and made a disgusted sound as she looked at the moldy leftovers of the girl that disappeared after the ball a couple of months ago. 

"See, there's nothing to be afraid of. She's not going to jump up and bite you." Darien said.

Serena relaxed a bit and leaned over to get a better look. Unexpectedly the girl's arm fell off the table startling Serena. She stumbled back and collided into the cabinets with a huge _bang _sending one of the cabinets swinging open with the dead body frozen on top. 

Serena took one look at the open cabinet and jumped on Darien wrapping her legs around his midsection and her arms around his neck. Darien would have laughed if his circulation wasn't being cut off.

"Serena! Calm down! ……._I can't breathe._" he said as her arms tightened even more.

"You calm down! That thing just tried to attack…..Oh my God!" Darien looked up at her. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide aimed at something behind his back. He took a couple of deep breaths when her arms loosened.

"Look, Darien Look!"

Darien turned around, but Serena was blocking his view on the account of her legs clutching his waist and her chest in his face.

"Uh, Serena……I know that sometimes fear brings about sex, but really…… this is not the time."

Serena frowned and rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Reid"

When she jumped down he peered into the cabinet. "Oh shit. That's…. that's "

"Michael Greene." she finished.

Darien could see faint lines at the top of Greene's chest. He pulled the cabinet out further and the long scratches came into view. 

"Finger nails…." She said running her own fingers over the wounds.

"Either that or he was attacked by a bear." Serena ignored the joke and examined his neck where the marks resided. Darien and Serena gave each other knowing looks.

"So this is where he's been for the past couple of months. I thought he was on vacation." 

"Maybe it was short-lived…" he looked over at Serena, "……or maybe someone wanted it to _look _like he was on vacation."

"A conspiracy?" With his nod Serena sighed. 

*******************************

Serena sat on her couch her legs crossed and her fingers entwined. She switched legs now crossing her left over her right and looked toward the clock. For the first time she was actually on time for something. Won't Darien be surprised. 

After the visit to the Morgue and Serena getting the crap scared out of her Darien had suggested that maybe the date be postponed for a better time. She had refused absolutely determined to prove to herself that there was nothing between them but friendship even though her mind was saying the opposite. But if she didn't feel anything romantic for him then why was she nervous? And why did her knees go all wobbly when he held her hand? 

And why the hell were the numbers on the clock going backwards?

Darien decided to pick her up with much disagreement since Serena was the one who asked him out. She let him get his way for that, but she would stick her head in a toilet before she let him pay for the bill.

When the bell rang, Serena jumped up from the couch. While she got her heart to stop pounding so fast she straightened out the sexy black dress, her favorite dress because it made her hips and butt look great. She lingered on that thought before walking over to the door.

Darien's eyes widened when he saw her. He had to swallow a couple of times before he gained the confidence to speak. 

"Wow." was all he could say. Serena smiled and scrutinized his appearance.

He was wearing black slacks, a dress shirt and a sports jacket. "You look great too. I like your hair." she said.

"It's that messy-nice style you claimed you like so much," he commented winking at her. She blushed lightly and followed him out of the door.

The restaurant was called L'Orange Bleue, this little French bistro with a bar, music and lots of energy. Serena chose this place because she didn't want their date to be the typical formal outing that she had with Nicholas on countless occasions. She wanted it to be different with Darien, something that would meet both their tastes. She wanted him to have fun, which is exactly what he was doing.

Darien threw back his head as another outburst of laughter erupted which mingled with the background music and the people's chatter. Serena popped a shrimp in her mouth as she chuckled along with Darien. She blushed as Darien's blue gaze wouldn't leave her face.

"What?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, I was just thinking about the first time we met."

She giggled putting her hand to her mouth. "Oh, you mean when you was standing in front of Andrew telling him that I was an incompetent ditz who would bring down the whole newspaper with my insignificant writing." 

Darien nearly choked on his water. "How did you know about that?"

"I sort of overheard the conversation when I was called in the first day." she murmurs smiling sheepishly.

Darien raised a brow. 

"You mean, you were eavesdropping as usual. Besides, I didn't call you a ditz."

"Oh really…" she gins.

"I called you a twit….." she laughs, "…..I was, of course, lying. I was just….."

"Intimidated," she offers. He frowns

"Just a little….." he gestures with his index finger and thumb "…….I wasn't used to competition. I was used to being the top reporter and then you come along and now I wasn't anymore."

Serena remained quiet. She didn't know what to say, Darien had never really complimented her writing before.

"I was more upset that you actually worked for that cheap magazine when you could've put your skills to better use."

"Well…" she shrugged, "….It was my first job, what did you expect. I was young."

"You're hair was longer too. Why'd you cut it anyway?" he asked picking a shrimp off her plate barely missing her hand that slapped it away.

"It kept getting in the way. When we were running from that mobster my braid got caught in the door nearly ripping my head in two…..that's when I knew it _had _to go." 

They shared another laugh before they signaled the waitress for the bill, which they both grabbed at the same time.

"Darien, let me pay for it." Serena said tugging on the paper.

"No, I'm the guy, I should pay."

"What are you talking about, I'm the one who asked _you _out so _I _should be the one to pay."

"No….Serena.." he immediately stopped his complaint when he saw the look she gave him. He shrugged and gave a cheeky smile and slid the bill over to her. "Never mind."

"Thank you."

***************************************

"Do you want to come in for some coffee?"

Darien shrugs. "Sure."

Serena closes the door behind them and throws her keys onto the side table next to the couch. 

"Make yourself comfortable while I make the coffee."

"Okay."

After a few minutes of changing sitting positions of the couch Darien rose and made his way into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools. He watched her shuffle around the kitchen grabbing mugs from the cabinets washing the dishes in the sink and singing what ever song under her breath. 

She winked at him and disappeared into the bedroom. "Be back in a second."

*you know you want to*

Want to what?

*Kiss her*

What gave you that idea?

*Well, the flashes in your head are a dead give away*

……

*Just do it!*

What if she slaps the hell out of me?

*She won't, you guys have chemistry. She wants you just as much as you want her. Now stop being a coward!*

When Serena emerged from the room she was munching on a Milky Way bar. Darien smiled, she always did love her chocolate. It was always the same, she would eat the candy bar, throw the wrapper away and start a conversation without realizing the caramel on her bottom lip.

Serena poured him some coffee and handed him the cup. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Darien stood up and walked over to her with the grin still on his face. 

"You have a little caramel on your lip."

When she went to wipe it off, he stopped her. "Wait, I got it."

Please Lord, don't let her slap me.

Darien lifted her chin and leaned his face toward hers. She could feel his breath on her lips as he softly brushed his against hers until bringing her bottom lip into his mouth and licking the caramel off. Serena's breath hitched and her eyes closed. Before he could go any further the phone rang.

Serena pulled back and cleared her throat. "Excuse me for one minute."

When Serena picked up he phone her smiled faltered. "Um, Hi Nicholas."

"No, I didn't get to check my messages yet. How many did you leave? Two….okay."

Darien stood in the background with a frown. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was tapping his foot on the floor in annoyance. He never did like Nicholas, but now he despised him. This was supposed his night with Serena and Diamond was ruining it.

"Where was I tonight?" She repeats his questions while looking at Darien and then back at the wall where the phone was situated. 

"I was………out." she answers causing Darien to shake his head.

As Serena hung up the phone Darien walked up to stand behind her. 

"Why didn't you tell him the truth, Serena?"

"I did tell him the truth." she replied walking around Darien's frame and heading into the bedroom.

Darien followed. "No, I mean, why didn't you tell him that you were out with _me_?!!"

"Because he didn't _need _to know that!"

Serena sat on the bed and looked up at him.

"Do you expect to date us both? Do you even care about me at all?"

"Of course I do! I'm just a little……..confused." she whispered the last part and lowered her head.

"You're confused? So what are you going to do? You can't just string me along, it's not fair."

Serena jumped up from the bed.

"Oh, you're one to talk. You, who has a different girl every damn week!"

She walks over to the answering machine and presses the rewind button. When it stops Darien walks over to her and whispers in her ear before she can push play.

"Don't push that button, Serena."

"Give me one good reason not to." she snaps

"If you push that button then you will never know how it feels to have someone love you whole heartedly. You will never know that those girls that you're so quick to mention meant nothing to me. You will never know that they were there merely as a distraction from a blonde who sits across from me everyday. If you push that button, Serena……..you will never know what it will be like to have a partner who shares the same job as well as the same bed."

Serena closes her eyes as tears begin to appear. Darien moves away from her and stands in the middle of the room with his hands in his pocket and his back to her. When Darien feels a tap on his shoulder he turns around and finds Serena standing in front of him with tears gliding down her cheeks. Before he could respond her hands grab his shirt collar and brings his lips down to meet her own.

This wasn't like the kiss they shared earlier, It wasn't a hesitant kiss filled with insecurity. It was kiss full of heat and passion as Darien wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He nudged her up against the wall lightly pushing her arms above her head and trailed kisses along her neck. 

Serena's legs felt like they were jelly. She just knew that if he wasn't holding her up, she would have collapsed on the floor already. 

"Oh God…" she whispers as Darien's hands travel to her legs lifting the skirt just enough enabling her to wrap her legs around his waist as he carries her to the bed with her shoes falling off on the way there.

Serena throws her head back. Something was erupting inside her as he started kissing and touching her in places that brought her nothing but complete and utter pleasure causing her nails to dig into Darien's back. Her teeth were clenched together and her breathing was shallow. A fire was igniting within her and her body was beginning to convulse and she can't help but cry out. 

She laid her sweating forehead on Darien's shoulder as he continued to kiss her neck. She had never experienced anything like that before and they were _still _fully clothed. She couldn't explain it, her body felt more alive and she couldn't shake the tingling sensation that traveled through her whole body. 

Her body was hungry. She could smell the blood on Darien's back and she wondered what it would taste like. Maybe sweet like the chocolate she so loved to eat. 

When Serena opened her eyes to see the scratches on his back her eyes were no longer sapphire blue, but a bright hazel red. The smell was stronger now and a taste wouldn't hurt, right? She closed her eyes and reveled in the pleasant aroma, but when she ran her tongue along the sharp fangs at the roof of her mouth, she pulled away from Darien quickly and jumped off the bed.

Darien stared at her confused as she stood up against the wall as if she was afraid of him. Her hands flew to her mouth and she made a sob when she felt the fangs with her fingers. 

"Serena, what's wrong?"

Her eyes were on the floor before meeting his. When Darien sees her glowing eyes gasps in surprise. 

"Darien, stay away from me…" she said moving toward the door slowly, "……I'm dangerous." 

As Darien made an attempt to move off the bed Serena fled from the room and threw open the front door before disappearing down the hallway with Darien screaming after her.

****************************************

She had been walking the streets for two whole hours. She knew Darien must've been freaking out with worry since she ran out on him, but what could she have done. If she would've stayed there with him, she might've hurt him or she could have done worse.

She was so confused and her head was pounding, but it wasn't the usual headaches like she used to get. No, this one was a dull aching as if telling her that she needed something, like it was trying to guide her somewhere. And the more she refused the more it pounded until it was turning her vision fuzzy and she had to lean on the building for support.

She didn't want to, but her body was screaming for it. She shook her head making the pounding worse, but she didn't care. Her own free will was keeping her from doing what her mind screamed and demanded from her. She would rather die, she _wanted _to die.

"Come to me, Serenity."

She lifted her head to see Nicholas staring at her. His hands were in his pockets and his violet gaze was steady. It was almost like he knew the reason she was standing on the sidewalk confused and shoeless.

"What did you say?……who is this Serenity?"

"Come, _Amare_." He held out his hand and waited for her response.

"You did this didn't you?" When no response came she banged her fists against the building causing the bricks to crack. "Answer me, damn it!"

"All will be revealed, just come with me."

Serena bites her bottom lip. The fangs were gone now, but she knew they would be back, which was why she couldn't go back to Darien. Just when she was finally sorting out the jumbled mess in her head she gets something else thrown at her and this changed everything. Who was she supposed to be with? Her heart knew but there was still that doubt in the back of her mind. And if it was Nicholas she wondered what price she would have to pay in order to be with him. 

Serena swallowed and looked in the direction of her apartment where she left Darien. They were so close, it's funny how plans change and now needed to leave for awhile if not for the sake of herself then for the sake of Darien. 

And with that, Serena took the offered hand.

* * * * *

__

TBC…….

Again I have to apologize for the long wait. Hopefully it won't be such a long wait for the next chapter.

Note: I know I took the whole orgasmic metamorphosis from the movie, but I couldn't help it. You have to admit, that's the best way to bring about a transformation if you know what I mean. *wink wink* 

Anyway, don't forget to R&R. 


	9. chapter 9

Here it is, ppl. The long over due chapter 9. Sorry about neglecting it, guys. It wasn't my intention, honestly. School got in the way and writer's block. I'm trying to get the last chapter out before classes start, so pray that my mind doesn't get distracted or go completely blank. Thanks everyone for the feedback and enjoy.

Chapter 9

"Shit."

Darien pushed the papers aside and rested his head in his hands. He sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his already messy hair. He was in badly need of a shower, his face was rough to the touch and he hadn't slept in two days. But who could sleep, he thought to himself, when Serena, who he just realized he loved, had disappeared?

"And where the hell is Justin?" he hissed. No one knew where the detective went and to make matters worse he wasn't picking up his damn phone. Great timing, he thought. With Serena gone, he really didn't need the added stress and it pissed him off that the only officer he could trust seemed to be everywhere else but in his _office_ doing his _work. _Work that involved finding Darien's partner. You know, the one with the blonde hair, his mind snapped.

So basically to keep his mind off everything, all he could do _was_ work.

Darien snatched up one of the papers from the desk and began to read squinting his eyes in concentration. _Michael Greene was unable to be obtained for more questioning on account of him being out of town_. Out of town . . . Darien figured this would be the perfect excuse, a total convenience if Greene had actually been involved with Jennifer Martin's murder except he ends up dead too.

When she jumped down he peered into the cabinet. "Oh shit. That's…. that's "

"Michael Greene." she finished.

Darien could see faint lines at the top of Greene's chest. He pulled the cabinet out further and the long scratches came into view.

"Finger nails…." She said running her own fingers over the wounds.

"Either that or he was attacked by a bear." Serena ignored the joke and examined his neck where the marks resided. Darien and Serena gave each other knowing looks.

"So this is where he's been for the past couple of months. I thought he was on vacation."

"Maybe it was short-lived…" he looked over at Serena, "……or maybe someone wanted it to look like he was on vacation."

"A conspiracy?" With his nod Serena sighed.

But what's really interesting is that the merger between Diamond Enterprises and Greene Tech was successful when it was painfully obvious Michael Greene was against the whole thing. So many unanswered questions, loopholes, missing puzzle pieces. It was . . . weird, especially the mysterious markings found on the victims. And why hasn't any of these deaths ended up in the evening news? The day when the Martin woman was found, the crime scene was completely surrounded by cops. Why were they trying so hard to keep everything quiet _no questions asked_? To prevent panic? But people die everyday on these streets, why _would_ it cause panic?

No one knew what was going on . . . except Andrew, of course. And that didn't make any sense. It took some serious sexual persuasion just to obtain the little information they _did_ receive, but Andrew knew there was a _homicide_,sent the two reporters over there without hesitation. How did he know in the first place?

"Andrew . . ." Darien whispered in disbelief as he turned and glanced at the closed door with _Andrew Franklin _printed on the label.

Before he could go over the implications rationally, like a normal person, Darien was already knocking on the door. He assumed his lack of strategy was due to his lack of sleep and entered at Andrew's request.

"Andrew, the first homicide, how did you know about it?" he blurted immediately.

"What do you mean?" Andrew said clearing his throat obviously surprised at the blunt question. "It was a public thing, it was all over the streets." he said as if he practiced repeating that excuse over and over.

"No, that's just it. It _wasn't _all over the streets. When Serena and I got there the cops had the crime scene completely taped off, no one was even allowed near it. We had to trick an officer just to get information, so how could it be public knowledge? Who would tell?"

"I don't know. The person who found the body, I imagine." he practically snapped.

"Nuh uh, witnesses are taken down to the precinct for questioning, there'd be no time to gossip."

"Uh . . . well . . ." Andrew stuttered, he really wasn't the best liar.

"Andrew, what are you not telling me? And don't lie, you've been doing that a lot lately."

Andrew sighed and sat back heavily in his chair. He caressed his badly trim-needed chin in thought and bit the inside of his cheek.

"All right. Sit down," he ordered gesturing to the empty seat across from him.

"No, I think I'll stand thanks."

Andrew shrugged and continued.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone, so whatever we discuss does not leave this room, understand?"

Darien nodded. "Between me and you, got it," he said.

"The day that Martin woman was discovered I received an anonymous phone call tipping me off that there _had_, in fact, been a murder, but she wouldn't tell me where until I agreed to her terms."

"Terms? . . ." he asked frowning ". . . what terms?"

"She'd continue giving me leads if I sent you and Serena to investigate, if I gave you two the story."

"What if she had been lying? She could've sent us on some wild goose chase."

"But it wasn't, everything she said was true. The murder, Michael Greene's disappearance, that social event at the Empire State building. . . everything."

Something clicked in Darien's mind.

"Wait a minute, now everything's making sense. Your contact, _She's_ how you got the tickets, why you sent _only _me and Serena to the party, why you wouldn't approve the story that Serena wanted to write. You knew about everything the whole. entire. time . . ." his gaze never strayed from the desktop as he counted them off his fingers ". . . how could you betray yourself like that?"

Andrew sighed.

"I didn't. I did what I could to get the story, the truth. I didn't betray _anyone_."

"You betrayed _us_. You let some anonymous woman tell you how to do _your _job all for a fucking story. What about our code of ethics?"

"I didn't go against the code, Darien . . ."

"You're letting people get away with murder, how the hell is that not going against the code?"

Andrew jumped from his seat.

"Open your eyes, Darien! I'm not letting anyone get away with anything, I'm biding my time. There's more here than just five homicides and punctured necks, there's the question of crooked cops and how the powerful people in this city use them to cover their tracks, hidden agendas . . ." he threw a yellow envelope on the desk ". . . you name it, it's all there."

Darien stared down at the package in shock. He was wrong? Andrew wasn't working against them, he was trying to help. He was well aware of the situation, knew that there was a conspiracy and wanted to find out as much as they did. He felt like an idiot.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

Andrew exhaled slowly and settles back into his seat.

"Don't be. I would've suspected the same if I were in your shoes."

Darien cleared is throat. "Serena has these theories . . . Well, you've heard them."

"Yes, I have and you guys are very close to something. You have more information than I do and _I_ have a contact."

They chuckle awkwardly at the small jibe before the silence falls.

"I think Serena's in trouble." he finally said. Andrew could see the wet emotion in Darien's face, his feelings were so obvious.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"No, if I need your help, I'll give you a call."

Andrew nodded as Darien made his way to the door.

"Be careful . . ." he said before Darien could leave ". . . There's more than one person in this fight. It's a whole department of people awaiting orders. Watch your back."

Darien smiled then nodded and closed the door behind him. When he got back to his desk, he ran his hand through his hair and packed the papers away. As he threw his bag over his shoulders there was a light tap on his arm. "Darien Reid."

"Not now!" he barked without turning around.

"Yes now," said the second voice.

"Darien swung around and eyed the two gentlemen. The blonde one he recognized immediately.

"Hey, aren't you the guy at the carnival?"

Zoicite didn't answer, only looked at the taller man beside him as if asking for his permission, a confirmation. Darien rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Now's not a good time, come back later."

He went to move past them but Nephrite grabbed his shoulder and leaned in close to Darien's ear.

"If you want to see your blonde friend again, come with us," he whispered.

b.

She remembered nothing after the dinner with Nicholas and she couldn't figure out the reason. Why couldn't she recollect three measly little hours? Did she have too much to drink? Her mind kept showing two glasses but she couldn't even remember what she _did_, so how was she to believe how much she drank, nonetheless, _what _she drank?

Her mind was screaming champagne, but she could've had vodka. It was all too confusing.

She wanted answers. She wondered about so many things, like how he always knew where to find her (whether she's at work or walking down the street barefoot) it didn't matter, like how she managed to grow sharp fangs which she wanted so desperately to sink into Darien's skin. That's all really. She wanted him to answer a few questions so she could finally go home and screw a very perplexed (by her relay race) Darien . . .

But from her reflection fading every other hour and her eyes glowing from blue to red to blue again, she knew going home would not be that easy. She just wished Nicholas would stop hiding like the coward that he _was _and relieve her of such a boring companion she happened to be stuck with at the moment.

"Serenity?"

Serena blinked and looked over at Dominique Safir who was watching her with a peculiar expression on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"I called you several times. Did you not hear me?"

"Considering you've been calling me Serenity? No."

He frowned obviously confused. Serena sighed.

"My name is Serena, _Se-re-na_." she stressed the last syllables to get her point across

Dominique blinked. He grabbed a chair and dragged it to place in front of her and sat down and through all of this he never taking his eyes off of her. He stared at her with a thoughtful expression, but after two minutes passed with his same inactivity she became annoyed.

"What? What? _What?_"

He leaned his head to the side and bit his top lip. An action Serena would've found to be cute if she wasn't so frustrated.

"You're not what I . . . expected."

Serena raised a brow. "Really?" she said blandly

"Yes, I've heard many things about you. You're kind, loving, sweet and so, so innocent. But there's just one thing they failed to mention." Serena blinked "Your misplaced aggression."

"Well, excuse me if my behavior seems _aggressive. _Getting kidnapped and locked in a room with a complete stranger _always_ gives me an attitude," she snorted sarcastically and then, as if she realized something, she frowned.

"Misplaced aggression? Trust me, my aggression is nowhere near being misplaced!"

Dominique walked over to the small round table and gestured to the teapot. Serena declined with a wave of her hand and instead watched him pour himself a cup before returning to his seat. He didn't speak until after he sipped and swallowed.

"You are angry, no? . . ." He didn't wait for a response. ". . . Yet, you are angry at the wrong person."

"Really?" she said in that dull tone again.

"It is not _I_ who is keeping you here," he almost whispered.

It was only then Serena realized he was English, how she missed that before she wasn't certain. Well, at least she was learning _something _about this Safir person considering this was probably the only way she could find out who he was. She could only presume that Justin came to a dead end which is why he hadn't contacted her in days. She automatically made a mental note and brought her attention beck to Dominique.

"So then allow me to leave."

"I . . . cannot."

"I thought you weren't keeping me here," she jibed.

He smiled. "I'm not. There is a person above me, say, a higher being. _He_ is keeping you here. I am merely an acquaintance, his . . ."

"Lackey?"

He smiled again. No surprise really, that's all he ever did. Serena's insulted him, yelled at him and all he did was _smile._ Very frustrating. Unnerving.

"Besides, where would you go? To whom would you run? Endymion cannot help you. He cannot answer your questions, explain your changes. So how is he supposed to offer his services when he himself does not understand?"

Serena pursed her lips. "So, then you tell me."

He smirked. "Sorry, but that is a job for only one man and he is not in this room."

Serena closed her eyes as he took another sip of his tea. Dominique made a valid point. Although she didn't know who the hell Endymion was, she knew that if she ran to Darien _this_ would never go away, it would just hang over her head. What could she do?

She sighed and poured herself some tea.

c.

As the bedroom door slammed shut Serena sat up in panic and groggily looked around the room. When her eyes landed on Nicholas they wandered the room before realizing Dominique was no longer there. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and leaned against the bed's headboard.

Serena watched her hands waiting for Nicholas to stop making awkward noises. They were particularly irritating like the shuffling of his clothes as he paced the floor, the wet smacking sound as he licked his lips and then there's the especially annoying one, the noise that doesn't necessarily _have_ a sound, it's just the silence that always follows right before a _man_ says something stupid.

"How are you?"

Or _asks_ something stupid.

"Hm, you lock me up the moment I step through the door and you have the audacity to ask me _that_. How the _hell _do you think I am." she said harshly.

He began smirking but stopped when Serena scowled. It wasn't just _any_ scowl, it was the _don't-fuck-with-me-I'm in-a-bad-mood _scowl and he figured now just wasn't the time to make any jokes.

"Serenity . . ."

"_Don't_ call me that!" she snapped

Nicholas sighed. "Why not? That is your name after all."

Serena shook her head frantically as if she didn't want to believe it, refused to believe it.

"No, it's not! It's Serena Nicole Kyle and I have the birth certificate to prove it. So you and your _friend_ can stop the bullshit because I am losing my patience."

He took a deep breath, walked over to her side of the bed and took a seat at the edge. Serena pulled her legs into Indian style because just the thought of him being so close, the thought of his sleeve touching her leg made her sick to her stomach.

"Serena . . . You and I have a history here that you may not understand, only you know what I am referring to."

Serena frowned and gestured with a doubtful look that she didn't know anything.

"You've been having dreams, haven't you? Dreams of another time, another life. Dreams that felt too real . . ." Serena lowered her eyes. " . . . yes, you _do_ know what I am referring to."

"How did you know that?" she asked quietly.

"Because . . ." he shrugged. ". . . I just do."

Silence fell for a bit before Serena asked the question that Dominique wouldn't answer.

She cleared her throat. "What's happening to me?"

Nicholas leaned forward until their noses were almost touching.

"Something glorious."

He moved to kiss her but Serena turned away blatantly refusing his attempt at affection. Nicholas exhaled slowly before rising from the bed.

"I know that this is difficult for you . . ."

"You don't know anything about me," she interrupted.

"That maybe so, but one thing I am certain on is that you and I belong together and we've been given this second chance to make that happen."

Serena turned and laid on her side facing the wall, facing away from him. She didn't care too much about what he was saying, she wasn't even sure _he_ knew what he was saying. It all seemed like one big illusion and she was afraid of her own fate, afraid of being forever trapped within his sick fantasy. Forever trapped as Serenity.

". . . this is a good thing." he continued oblivious to the fact that she hadn't been listening. ". . . and it will only be a matter of time before you see it as such."

Serena closed her eyes and swallowed back a sob.

"Please, leave."

It was only until she heard the door click did she relax.

d.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Darien frowned and took a look around the spacious room. He couldn't analyze much of the building they were in with the two men pushing and pulling him through doorways and up stairs he never walked. A part of him berated himself for following two complete strangers into unfamiliar territory but the other part, the important part, wanted to find Serena no matter the costs.

He blinked. "Not particularly."

"You will in a minute," Zoicite added as he and Darien watched Nephrite walk over to a desk in the corner and pulled out a manila envelope. He walked back to them and dumped the envelopes contents onto the round table.

They were large pieces of paper folded in half, old, worn, like the parchment painters used when canvases didn't exist yet. There were five of them and on one of the pieces there was a drawing, but before Darien could get a good look at them Nephrite collected them into one stack snd held them in his hands.

Nephrite unfolded one of the parchments and threw it down on the table. "Does he look familiar?"

Darien took one look at the and knew instantly. His hair was longer, but it was definitely him.

"Diamond."

"Demando, actually." Darien frowned obviously confused. " . . . this portrait was drawn over a century ago."

At Darien's blank look Zoicite explained.

"It's Nicholas Diamond, only 100 years ago . . ."

"He was reincarnated? Is that what you're saying?"

"No . . ." Nephrite unfolded two more pieces. "You and Serena . . ." He pointed. ". . . were reincarnated, but he . . . He is something else entirely."

Darien fingered the parchments in awe. The girl looked just like Serena, there were difference of course, but the woman in the photo could easily pass as Serena's fraternal twin and the man, well . . . It was uncanny.

"Diamond . . ." he cleared his throat to keep his voice from cracking. ". . . what do you mean he's something else _entirely_?"

"He's a vampire," Zoicite blurted earning a glare from Nephrite.

Darien snorted before bursting into laughter.

"A vampire . . . _right_," he breathed.

"It's true," Zoicite urged causing more laughter to erupt. Nephrite rolled his eyes and leaned in close to Darien's face.

"Those marks on the victims' necks didn't just appear out of thin air . . ." Darien stopped chuckling instantly. ". . . Someone made them, three some ones to be exact."

The last two parchments were unfolded.

"That girl, she was at the society ball. She was dancing with Michael Greene," he said pointing.

"Yes, Raychel Landry and Dominique Safir are Demando's accomplices. They are the reason for your stress, Raychel especially."

"So _that's_ Dominique Safir . . ." Darien murmured to himself. An image popped into his head at this moment, silver trays holding white-sheet covered bodies, all with holes in their necks. _" . . . Two others like this one, same punctures in the neck and again, both found completely drained of blood." _That's what the doctor had said. _Completely drained of blood . . ._

"Oh, shit."

Nephrite raised a brow. "Is everything making sense now?" Darien nodded distractingly.

"Good, because we don't have time to explain it again, not with your girlfriend changing every other hour."

Darien grunted in agreement, but shook his head lightly as the words settled in.

"Wait, what? What do you mean _changing_?"

"She's been bitten, but . . ." he quickly added at Darien's distraught expression. " . . . she has to feed in order to completely transform."

"How do you know she hasn't already?"

"Believe us, we would've known," Zoicite said.

Darien relaxed a bit, "So what now?"

"We're going to get her and put a stop to this madness, but there's a few things you need to understand first."

Nephrite took Darien's silence as compliance and continued.

"Demando holds a grudge against you, well not _you_, but Endymion, ' he said pointing to the parchment holding Darien's face. "You need to be cautious, it's likely he'll strike you first, anything to keep Serenity away from you."

Darien nodded and ran his fingers over the perfectly drawn crest on his portrait's chest. He squinted and before Nephrite could finish his story Darien was tapping him on the arm.

"W-wait. What was I?"

"What were you? What do you mean?"

"Well, was I a duke, an earl? . . . A king?"

Zoicite snorted aloud as if to say 'yea, keep dreaming' but quickly covered it up with a cough when Darien glared at him from the corner of his eyes. Nephrite rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Anyway . . ." Darien pursed his lips in disappointment. Well, _he_ thought it was an important question, relevant and all. It's not everyday you find out that you lived another life. The whole thing excited him but scared him shitless just the same.

"_Hello_ . . ." Zoicte snapped his fingers in front of Darien's face. Darien blinked.

"Sorry?"

"Have you not heard a word?" Nephrite asked exasperated.

"Um . . . I was thinking, you were saying . . ."

"You and Serenity were to be married. It was expected, planned since the day you two were born, but that all changed when Nicholas Diamond walked into town. He instantly gained a liking to Serenity and plotted to separate you two."

Zoicite cleared his throat. "The short version . . ." he interrupted. ". . . you die, she dies and now we're back at our current situation," he finishes with a satisfying nod.

Darien's face is blank and Nephrite is scowling.

"What? I thought we could quit the details and get to the point."

Nephrite sighed and rubbed his temples. He slowly counted to ten before turning his attention to Darien who was examining one of the pictures with a particular serious expression.

"Where were we?"

"We died," he answered mechanically.

"Right, but you two were reborn again, that time and the next time until you were reborn as who you are today."

Darien moved the parchments around searchingly.

"There isn't any photographic evidence, if that's what you're looking for."

Darien stopped searching and pulled his hand away from the pile. Nephrite licked his lips.

"Demando has searched ten centuries for her and he won't give her up without a fight . . ."

"Whatever it takes . . ." Darien gave Nephrite a hard look. "_Whatever it takes_," he repeated fiercely.

"We know where she is, but there isn't much time. The craving will be hitting her soon and I don't know if she'll have the strength to fight it . . ." Zoicite swallowed. ". . . and then there's the _other_ thing."

Nephrite narrowed his eyes in warning, now was not the best time. If Darien knew he could get too emotional. But, Zoicite thought, he already was.

Darien watched the exchanged glances and wondered what it was they wanted and didn't want to tell him.

"Is there something you two want to share?"

"It's just that . . . Well, we . . ." Nephrite snorted. " . . . _I_ thought you should know . . ."

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"You and Serena are soul mates," Zoicite finished hurriedly

Darien lowered his eyes to the table top and spotted their pictures. They overlapped one another and seeing that made the butterflies in his stomach appear as if in anticipation of what was to come. Not the fight or the possible death, but the life . . . the life he would have with Serena..

Soul mates

Deep down he always knew.

e.

Serena eyed Raychel closely. This woman who slithered into her life like the little snake she _was_ and had the nerve to get Justin involved as well. It just pissed her off, she was pissed at it all, being stuck in this room as if awaiting her sentencing. It was frustrating and since Nicholas wasn't there to take it out on, Raychel would have to do.

"What do you two do exactly? Sit down and give each other jobs . . . 'you sit back and look pretty and I'll seduce the reporter' . . ." she mimicked. Serena snorts at the silence, "This is pathetic."

Raychel met her eyes.

"I guess when you put it that way it is a bit pathetic. After all, out plan wasn't thought out enough. It was _too_ sketchy, wouldn't you say?" she said shrugging.

"And what about Justin? Was he just another part of the plan?"

"Justin _was_ my plan, everything I ever did was for him."

Serena snorted in disbelief and rolled her eyes. Raychel scowled.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What?" Serena asked innocently.

"That face."

"What face?"

"That . . ." Raychel breathed in deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose while Serena watched with a patronizing smirk. Oh how she could twist someone's nerves. Now _that_ took talent. She only wished Darien could be there to see it, he'd be proud. When Raychel saw the sadness slide over Serena's faceshe sighed and the annoyance slipped away.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?"

"Who?" she asked picking off imaginary lint attempting to seem indifferent, as if she really didn't know, but in her heart she really did.

"You know who. Your partner."

Serena sighed. "I don't want to talk about Darien. I want to talk about Justin and how you used him . . ."

"I didn't use him!"

". . . to get, well, I don't know exactly," she continued as if Raychel's outburst never occurred.

When Raychel didn't say anything else Serena raised her eyes from her lap and met Raychel's. She never noticed it before, they were violet, sharp, piercing as if Raychel was reading every thought that ran through her mind, every emotion that she was feeling. It was disturbing. Serena picked a spot behind Raychel's shoulder and didn't look anywhere else.

Raychel sighed as Serena shifted her gaze and Serena wondered if she really _was_ reading her mind. If she was, then she should be expecting my next comment, Serena thought evilly.

"You're so fucking selfish!"

Well that was abrupt, Raychel thought as she sat staring at Serena in shock.

"Excuse me? Selfish?"

"Yes. You don't care about anyone but yourself, about what _you_ can gain. You say you did this for Justin? Well, I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate all the _trouble_ you went through, all the lies and deceit . . ."

Raychel turned her back to Serena and walked away a bit.

"I lied because I had to, because . . . All he could think about was _you_! He never looked at me the way he looked at you. Never. Even when you viciously played tug-a-war between Endymion and Nicholas, he still wanted you, still followed you around like some sick puppy . . ."

"Endymion . . . him _again_ . . . Who? . . . What are you . . .?"

" . . . and you have the _nerve_ to call _me_ selfish!"

Raychel twisted around and glared atSerena with a fire that melted Serena to her seat. Serena stared back in terror. Those eyes, red and glowing, she'd seen them before in her own reflection. She forgot to breathe at that moment.

"Don't you understand, Serenity? I sold my soul for him . . ."

She dropped to her knees and grabbed Serena's hands.

" . . . killed for him, I betrayed my best friend for _him_. How is that selfish? Everything I ever did was for Jadeite, for Justin."

Serena didn't understand. Who were these people? Endymion? Jadeite? She didn't know anything. Her dreams, her current situation, she didn't understand any of it. The only thing she knew at the moment was that this woman was hurting, those blood terrifying eyes were guilt-stricken, sad even.

"Raychel . . ?" she didn't wait for a response " . . . my name is Serena and I write for the Daily Globe. I've been called many things but Serenity was never on the list and I don't know hwo she is, but she sure as hell isn't me."

Raychel lowered her eyes and cleared her throat. Serena could see that she was trying to control her overriding emotions, trying but not doing a very good job of it.

"Oh, you are her. As much as you try to deny it, you will always be Serenity. No matter how many times you're reincarnated, you will always be her. Always."

Serena narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want from me?"

"Forgiveness."

"How can I forgive you when I don't . . ."

A flashback hit her then, something, an image out of the recesses of her mind. An image of two people in bed.

She pushed the door slightly so that her head could fit through and when she peered in she wished she hadn't. Two figures laid in the middle of the bed intimately. She watched as their hands explored each other's body twisting and turning within the sheets that covered their naked forms. When she saw the familiar mop of jet black hair she turned away from the door and tears spilled down her cheeks. She would never forget how he ran his fingers caressed through her long raven hair. . . . . . . . . .

Raychel smiled knowingly, sadly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean . . . I made a deal with him. If I succeeded, he would make me irresistible."

It was making sense now, all of it. "What kind of deal?" Serena asked cautiously.

"To turn your love for Endymion into hate so Nicholas would be free to marry you, to have you."

Serena's brows furrowed in thought.

"So everything that happened was because of you?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I've had to live with this burden for ten centuries and I just can't deal with it anymore, another day."

Raychel laid her head in Serena's lap and closed her eyes. Serena absently stroked her hair as if it was natural, like she had did it before.

"I don't want ot wear red anymore," Raychel whispered and just like that, Serena forgave her.

f.

"So how long has Diamond been one . . ." Darien met Nephrite's eyes "You know, a vampire?"

"No one knows really. Not even my wife it was just impossible for her to _not_ know. Makoto knew everything."

"_Knew_?"

"Yes, as in, not anymore. She died." he said, his jaw clenching.

"I'm sorry to hear that. When?"

"Twelve centuries ago."

Darien's brows rose and he pursed his lips in realization.

"Hm, okay . . . Well, that explains how you know all of this. You were _there_," he said as if his life all of a sudden turned into one big illusion.

Nephrite pulled a black bag from under the table and unzipped it. He searched through it before upending it and pouring its contents onto the table.

At this time, Darien had already wandered over to the desk and picked up the picture frame gently. The girl had brown hair and large green eyes that sparkled with the laughter. Those eyes, he recognized. He knew them, seen them, but where? Then it clicked, Lita Jameson. Damn, he thought as he replaced the frame and walked back over to Nephrite. He would tell him eventually, but not now. Not now.

He, instead, turned his attention to the items laid out in an orderly fashion. Darien reached for one of the weapons and immediately started fiddling with the protruding parts. He eyed it with a frown, he couldn't even tell what it _did_ nonetheless what it _was_. But not knowing makes the curiosity grow stronger. Before he could stop and actually _think_, his finger was moving toward the red button.

"What's this do?" he pushed it and then there was nothing but a loud snap and whoosh.

Of course, Zoicite chose that moment to enter the room and . . . Well, hell broke loose He was carrying a silver tray with three mugs of steaming coffee. He could only blink as an arrow pierced the air beside his right ear and imbedded itself into the wall. Zoicite eyed the arrow with trepidation and sighed in relief.

"Never mind . . ." he breathed. He took three steps backwards before turning and running out of the room, the coffee was all over the floor. He nearly left skid marks and Darien couldn't blame him.

So when Nephrite held out his hand, Darien willingly pushed the contraption into his waiting arms. He smiled sheepishly and plopped down into one of the chairs.

"Remind me to never do that again."

Nephrite smirked, "Don't worry, we'll start you off with something easy, like a knife."

Darien pouted. A _knife_?

"Now that's just insulting."

g.

"Why is it only me?"

"Sorry?"

"You have spilled enough blood to fill an ocean, yet you feel nothing, no remorse, while I feel . . . everything."

"And whose fault is that?"

Raychel narrowed her eyes.

"I think it is yours."

He raised his brows at this and leaned forward on his desk his hands clasping. The fire was casting shadows over his face making it hard to read his expression, but Raychel took it as a sign to continue.

"When a vampire is created the human conscience should dissipate. So whose fault is it but the one who turned me?"

Nicholas smiled and sipped his glass of wine.

"Who's to blame if not you?" she finished.

"You're forgetting one person, Raychel. You." Raychel shook her head. "_You_ are the reason your guilt followed you into death. You and no one else."

"Well, if that's the case I'm back at my original question. Why. Only. Me?"

"Maybe that's a question that only your fire goddess can answer," he said snidely

Raychel glared from across his desk.

"Screw you, _Demando_," she hissed. He chuckled and looked straight into her eyes.

"My, my I think I hit a soft spot," he taunted. He furrowed his brows, "how many does that make it now?"

When Raychel didn't answer he smirked and began counting them off his fingers.

"Lets see," he sneered ". . . there's the obvious one, your betrayal and you can't forget Jadeite and now your precious fire goddess . . . Am I missing anything?"

Her lips tightened. Nicholas always did this, always tried to get a rouse out of her. He was the only person who could push her buttons in such a way that could be casual yet deadly just the same. She ignored his comment and decided to do a little baiting of her own.

"How long do you plan to keep her locked up?"

"Until she comes to her senses."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Well . . . Then I'll have to force her."

Raychel shook her head disapprovingly

"You are one stubborn bastard. Will you never learn, never give up?"

Nicholas sighed dramatically

"Must we repeat this conversation?"

"yes. And it will continue to repeat until you realize that you and Serenity will never be good together."

"Define good."

This is where Nicholas' imagination lacked. She always needed to demonstrate something in order for him to understand and even then he refused to believe anything. Raychel picked up his wine glass and flung it into the fire. The flames roared to life before resettling.

"You two are like fire and wine. When you mix everything gets burned."

Nicholas rises from his seat and walks over to stand in front of her.

"That, my dear," he says gesturing to the calm fire. ". . . is called passion."

"It's _called_ chaos."

"Just what exactly are you implying?" His annoyance was obvious. Good, she thought.

Raychel sighed. The demonstration didn't work so words will have to do.

"Your lust has confused your reasoning."

"Lust?" he said insipidly

"Yes. You desire something that you can never have and yet you delude yourself into thinking you can change fate when in reality this so-called passion you sense . . ." Raychel could feel his anger rising. ". . . is the passion between her and Endymion."

She didn't even have time to react before his hand came across her face. She staggered away a couple of steps and let out a startled cry. Now that was unexpected, she thought as she rubbed her throbbing cheek. He never _hit_ her before. Manhandled maybe, but never hit.

"What did I say about mentioning that name in my presence . . . In my house!?"

Raychel looked at him defiantly. "What's wrong? Can't handle the truth?"

He clenched and unclenched his fist and she thought he was going to hit her again, but he just growled and pointed to the door, "Get out." She continued to stare as if transfixed. His voice was thick with emotion and she almost thought he was going to cry, but he was too in control for that to ever happen, especially in her presence.

"Did you hear me? I said _get out_!!!"

"As you wish, your _highness_," she said bowing mockingly before turning and obeying his wishes.

When the door closed behind her Nicholas sat heavily in his chair. He eyed the flames for a couple of minutes until he turned away in disgust.

"You're wrong, Raychel. Just wait, just . . . wait and see," he whispered stammering through his words. The reason he stammered, he won't understand until the end.

h.

It all happened too fast. She saw Nicholas coming with the knife glinting in the candlelight, but before she could warn him his throat was already cut and now she will forever be haunted by those blue eyes and how they stared at her in shock, fear. Regret? And then there was only the whistling of something narrow piercing through the air and the fast beating of her heart.

And then there was so much pain. At first it was a burning sensation that spread over her abdomen then up and down her side, but now there was nothing but hot searing pain. She fingered the arrow with hesitation as if she was afraid to know what it was causing the blood to the overflow her lips and run down her chin. As if in disbelief that this was the end. Her end.

When the shock dissipated she raised her head and looked into the warm brown eyes of the man responsible. They were sad, apologetic even and she wanted so desperately tell him that it was okay, that it wasn't his fault but her voice was currently lodged in her throat and the only sound she could make was a long gurgling whine. And even if she _could _speak he wouldn't have heard a word because Nicholas' screams echoed in the background, he was screaming because she was hurt.

That's when she felt it, the thick sticky fluid gliding down her leg, over her ankle and dripping to the floor. She began to notice several things at this moment like how dark her blood looked, nearly black. How it pooled around his dead body, matting his matching hair almost like he was being engulfed in a black hole, swallowed into another world so unlike the one he just left. She noticed how the tears began to fall at the thought of him dying, the sudden stiffness in her limbs, that cold feeling, almost freezing, as it crept up her spine.

She smiles. And just as she collapses she wonders whether or not it was happy or sad.

i.

Serena jerked awake with a start. When she realized there was no arrow protruding her left side her breathing calmed enough to be considered normal, but her heart was still racing. The dream felt so real, the pain was excruciating and the dead man beside her was . . .

"Serenity."

There was no response.

"Serenity . . ."

"Serena," she corrected absently as her mind still lingered on the dream, no, nightmare.

"What's wrong?"

"What? . . . nothing," she said blinking at Raychel's attire, a hooded cloak and boots.

Serena frowned.

"Going somewhere?"

"No, but you are."

"Pardon?"

Raychel threw some fresh clothes onto the bed. "Put these on."

"Wait, what do you mean? What the hell's going on?"

Raychel sighed in annoyance. She hated when people asked too many questions. Damn reporters.

"I'm getting you out of here," she said impatiently.

Serena stumbled into her clothes before following Raychel to the doorway.

"But, what about you? Do you think Nicholas will turn you away with a slap on the wrist? He'll kill you."

Raychel smiled warningly. Serena cared about _her_ wellbeing. She felt . . . Not so lonely anymore.

"I don't care what happens to me Serenit . . . Serena. At least my conscience will finally be cleared."

Serena eyed her suspiciously. There was something Raychel wasn't telling her. She could feel it.

"What's the real reason you're doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid. Your guilt is obvious, but there's something else. What is it?"

Raychel smirked.

"You know, you might look like Serenity, but she wasn't nearly as perceptive as you seem to be."

Serena furrowed her brows. Raychel didn't wait for her to figure it out.

"Now, go."

So . . . she did.

TBC

Well, that was it for chapter 9. Don't forget to R&R and tell me how it was, if it was disappointing, if I made any errors because I didn't thoroughly read this and I apologize in advance. I just wanted to give you guys something.


End file.
